From Cinders Comes Fire
by Batomys2731
Summary: A girl who was abandoned. A woman who lost everything. A Huntress who became a Maiden. The story of Cinder Fall, before she became the new Fall Maiden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

 **From Cinders Comes Fire - Prologue**

 _The child's biggest mistake in life was being born a girl. Years later she heard that when the midwife had first presented her to her father, he had cursed at the top of his lungs and broken a chair against the wall. He had wanted a son, who he could train to hunt and pass his trade on to. What the hell was he supposed to do with a daughter?_

 _For the first eight years of her life he had ignored her. Since he worked all day and drank all night, she only ever saw him when the family went to church or were sat around the dinner table. At those times he would never even deign her a glance, let alone speak to her. Why should he? In his eyes she was nothing more than an unwanted extra mouth to feed._

 _Since Father wasn't interested, it was left to Mother to raise her. She was a kind and caring woman, but her heath was frail. Physical work was always a challenge for her due to her weak constitution, but she kept trying nonetheless._

 _That the child took closely after her mother was very clear to see, being almost an exact copy of the woman with only a few differences. She had the same ebony-black hair and ivory skin, though her hair was slightly more wavy instead of completely straight, and the eyes she had inherited from Father marked the only other difference. Her mother's eyes were calm and beautiful as the sea, and always seemed to light up with joy when her daughter was near. She enjoyed cooking and and singing to her child, and never seemed to lose hope that the girl would one day win her father over._

 _There was no question though that her inconvenient gender had placed a strain on her parent's relationship. Father resented Mother for not bearing him a son ('as a dutiful wife would have') but she refused to resent her daughter in turn. Instead she was always on the lookout for ways to help her daughter grow strong. To find ways that would help prove to Father that she wasn't as useless as he believed, even if it lead to arguments or caused her health to take a downward swing. The girl did her best to follow the example Mother set for her, but there were just so many things to learn and remember. No matter how hard she tried to follow them all she always seemed to come up short, and again Father would ignore her. All the girl could do in such instances was bow her head, shuffle her feet and mumble apologies for being such a useless little girl._

 _Mother kept a watchful eye on her throughout her childhood. The fall and especially the winter months in Anima were always cold, the land struck not just by the cold winds from the snowy north, but also the heavy mists from the massive sea at the centre of the continent. Supplies in those months were limited, but she always made sure her daughter was warm and fed. As her health continued to decline, she taught her daughter how to perform the tasks her weakened state could not._

 _As the child grew older, the number of tasks she took over from Mother gradually grew larger. Before long, her days mostly consisted of peeling vegetables, washing clothes and cleaning the same rooms she had cleaned yesterday and the day before. It really didn't matter what she was doing so long as she was doing something. Idleness was a sin, so she was given jobs even if they didn't need to be done. The girl never once complained. The times together with her mother were always calm and soothing, and the challenges never bothered her so long as her mother was there with her._

 _The only time the girl was ever truly alone was when she was sent off to the store with a list of goods to buy. Though the air around her was frigid at best, it was always wonderful to be outside by herself. Suddenly she was free to be a child and act her age, able to laugh and run around for a time without a care in the world. She took as much time as she dared with those trips, playing silly little games such as kicking a stone along in front of her or balancing herself on top of a fence and pretending that the street was a rushing river that would drown her if she fell into it._

 _Not only did shopping trips give her an hour of precious freedom just to herself, but they also gave her a chance to check out another book from the library. It was the one suggestion and encouragement from Mother that she enjoyed most. She had been hesitant at first, unsure what exactly she would hope to find inside the old and unfamiliar pages. Yet the girl soon found herself lost within stories telling of far away lands, of Huntsmen and Huntresses who battled evil and saved the world from darkness. So much pleasure was to be found in them that she continued to read them well beyond a simple chapter or two like had originally intended, and she even went so far as to smuggle novels into the house underneath the groceries in her basket. If she was to be forever trapped in the same routine at home, then at least her mind would be free to wander the worlds and adventures within the pages, conjured to life by her own vivid imagination, or by her mother's soothing voice._

 _She realized at a young age that she was only ever happy when she was alone or with her mother. Other people just made her angry or miserable. The townsfolk would turn their heads away from her in disgust when she passed them in the street. Other children would point at her, then whisper and giggle together in their little groups. But she hated her father most of all, even though she knew it was evil of her to think that. She longed to be away from the constant silent loathing of Father, to have him acknowledge her as his daughter. Often when she was stuck sweeping or preparing food she would daydream and imagine that he would ruffle her hair and offer praise when he saw her hard at work._

 _For most of her childhood, her days consisted of nothing but chores and prayer. But then one morning soon after her tenth birthday, something unexpected had happened. Just as Father had been leaving to hunt, Mother had shoved her in his direction. "Take her with you," she had said. "She could be a great help on your hunt if you just give her the chance."_

 _Father had grimaced, not keen on the idea. Nevertheless he jerked his head to indicate that the girl should follow him. He took her to his weapons cabinet, selected a small bow and placed it in her hands. "If you're coming along you might as well be useful," he grunted._

 _From the moment she had taken it from him, the girl had been fascinated with the weapon. It felt so imposing and dangerous to hold. She had run her palm along its smooth wooden surface and hooked her finger around the cold and tightly wound string. This was a tool that could kill. Never before had she held such power in her hands._

 _He had taken her out to the forest. His strides were long at first and the girl struggled to keep up with him. When they reached the tree-line he had slowed down and told her to tread softly. As they crept through the undergrowth together she felt like a daring adventurer, like the Huntsmen and Huntresses she had read about in books. Every so often Father held up his hand to stop her. Then he would take aim at something and fire off at a target she could not see. The girl watched him intently, observing the stance and the way he held his left arm steady, legs straight and unmoving as the sturdy trees that surrounded them. His eyes were sharp and focused, never deviating from the target of his next arrow._

 _For most of the morning she had just followed him around, lugging the sack containing the two grouse he had killed so far. After he had shot a third, she meekly asked if she could have a go herself. He squinted with annoyance, but nodded, pointed at a tree and told her to take some practice shots. She had eagerly held up the bow, trying to mimic the stance she had seen him take whenever he was readying to fire. When she released the string the first time, the twang of the bow exhilarated her even though she had missed the tree completely._

 _At Father's instruction she continued to take practice shots. He grunted comments on how she should improve her aim and snapped at her when she let her posture slip. When she could finally hit the tree with confidence, he started to walk away, muttering that it was time she tried shooting at some living targets. She scurried after him, eager to prove herself._

 _On that first hunt she hadn't killed anything. Every target that Father had picked out for her was either too quick, too small or too far away, making the shots too difficult for someone with as little experience as herself. Nevertheless, she had begged to tag along again. The bow had seduced her and the thought of going back to dusting the mantelpiece and mopping the floors was now too dreary to contemplate. To her delight Father had agreed, but told her that unless she killed something it would be the last time he took her hunting._

 _That day, she finally scored her first kill. It was a stray doe, wandering vacantly through the trees without a care in the world. When the arrow tore into its side, the girl had gasped, startled that one of her arrows had actually managed to hit its target. The wounded animal groaned and collapsed. As they approached it, it made a feeble attempt to crawl away, but it was lung-shot and dying even as it struggled. The girl was surprised, and somewhat horrified, that the simple release of her fingers was all it had taken to reduce this creature to something so pitiful._

 _"Go on. Finish it," Father had grunted impatiently._

 _His urging cut through her hesitance. She knocked another arrow to the string, took aim and put a second shot into its torso. The doe keeled over, dead. The youth in her was aghast that she had taken the life of a living creature, yet Father's approving nod swept away any reservations she had. It was the closest he had ever come to praising her._

 _"I got it!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement._

 _"Course you did. It was a good shot," he replied simply, before turning and walking onwards to continue the hunt._

 _From then on she had hunted with him every day. Mother had never been so proud of her, the image of her smile forever in the girl's mind when they left for or returned from the latest hunt. The girl in turn had never been so happy and full of life. For the first time in forever Father was looking at her with pride, perhaps seeing something of the son he had always wanted in her. But even better than his approval was the way she felt about herself now. Her constant failures before had always gnawed away at her confidence, to the point her mother's efforts had not always been successful in reassuring her she was not useless. Now that she was hunting and putting meat on the table, she felt like she was finally pulling her weight as a useful member of the family. Finally she could take pride in the fact she was strong and capable, something her mother had always known about her._

 _After she had proven herself a capable shot, Father had allowed her to hunt alone, figuring they would cover more ground if they split up. For the first time the girl knew the thrill of a true hunter. The success or failure of the hunt depended entirely on the choices she made and the shots she took. How she hunted was up to her. Should she move through the forest or stake out an animal run? Follow the stream downhill, or head upslope where the mountain goats roamed? Fire on sight, or creep closer to get a better shot? The seemingly endless possibilities made her giddy. Never before had she enjoyed so much freedom over her actions. If she made the right choices and shot well, she would bring home meat and Father would smile proudly at her (and, on one wonderful occasion, had even ruffled her hair just like she always wanted). If she didn't, she would come home empty-handed and Father would cuff her round the head, scowling in furious disappointment. But those blows never hurt as much as his silent loathing had, for the girl knew that they only came because she deserved them. She had a responsibility to fulfil and if she failed, it was only right that she be punished._

 _She found that unsuccessful hunts bothered her even more than they did Father, and she did her utmost to learn from them. When she had gone to bed for the night she would lie awake and analyze each hunt and the mistakes she had made. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong shots, or made too much noise, or had simply been hunting in the wrong place. She made mental notes and remembered them for next time. She soon realized that many of her failures were simply down to the fact that she hadn't shot well enough and so began to practise out back, lining up empty tin cans on the fence to serve as targets. She also borrowed every nature book she could get her hands on, sometimes even ordering them in especially from the larger library in the next town. They contained a wealth of knowledge about the plants and wildlife of the forest which she was able to incorporate into her hunts._

 _For a few seasons this continued. Over time her skills improved dramatically, through a combination of experience, Father's training and the stubbornness to never give up no matter what that she had inherited from her mother. Eventually Father stopped going for dusk hunts at all, delegating the task to her instead. Why should he spend his evenings crawling through bushes, when he could spend them in the pub, safe in the knowledge that his daughter would do a fine job in his place? Besides, word of his daughter's talent had spread throughout the village and the pub was a fine place to soak up the glory. 'How great must I be, if even my daughter is a better hunter than the rest of the men in the village,' his sneer seemed to say. As for said daughter, she was utterly addicted to the thrill of the hunt, and her father's newfound pride in her was the icing on the cake. Never before in her life had she been so happy._

 _But then once again, something unexpected happened. By the time she was thirteen she had surpassed her father._

 _It crept up on them so slowly that she barely noticed it herself, but as time went on, more and more of the carcasses that they brought home came from her arrows. If they hunted together she always seemed to spot targets before him and had often dropped them in a single shot before he had even seen them. Rumours spread in town that Father, who had once been so eager to brag about her skill before, had become irritable and silent, now that she had potentially usurped him as the best hunter in the village._

 _Then one day, as they were heading into town to sell the spoils of their latest hunt, they arrived just in time to encounter an Ursa Major. Grimm were always a danger to consider, both during hunts or for villages that chose to live far away from the major cities. But such beasts had never attacked the village itself before; they hadn't even been sighted in years. The villagers as a result were caught off guard by such a massive threat appearing so suddenly, many left unprepared to defend themselves and fleeing just at the sight of it. Father, refusing to be intimidated, raised his bow the moment he had a clear shot and loosed an arrow at the creature's back. His arrow bounced off the bony flank, and seemed only to draw the attention of the massive Ursa. He fired off two more arrows as the Grimm charged him, but neither succeeded in doing any damage to their target. There was not enough time to nock a fourth arrow, and before Father could roll out of the way, the Ursa had him pinned, roaring in his face, promising death. Before the girl knew what she was doing, she had her own bow out and trained on the beast. It rose onto its hind legs, the front paws preparing to crush her father, but she was focused and waited for it to settle in place. Then, at the exact moment it opened its mouth to roar a second time before the kill, she saw the shot and instantly released the arrow._

 _Her aim was true, the arrow entering through the Ursa's mouth, jamming itself in the creatures throat and sticking out the back of its neck. A perfect kill shot._

 _When the Ursa Major staggered backward, feebly clawing at its throat before collapsing backward, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had hit it! She had saved her father! Yelping in delight, she ran over to its twitching carcass and made sure it was dead with a second arrow through its skull. She looked back to Father, expecting him to praise her for such an excellent shot, or to thank her for saving his life and the village. To her surprise there was nothing but fury in his face. He bared his teeth, then quickly got back to his feet, his back to her, and stormed away. Only later did the girl realize the change that had taken place in his mind. Suddenly, rather than a helpful hunting partner, she had become a threat to his manhood._

 _The final straw came that evening in the pub. Talk of his daughter slaying the Ursa Major was the main subject on everyone's mind that night, as was the debate on her potential of becoming a Huntress. One of the locals, who had seen the rescue earlier, had joked that he and his daughter should swap roles – that she should be the man of the family, and he should doll himself up and find a nice man to marry. Father had broken a bottle over the man's head and spent the next week in a cell as a result._

 _When he came home after being released, he had locked away her bow and told her she would never hunt again. And she could forget any dreams of becoming a Huntress; he would make sure nothing would ever come from pursuing that so long as she lived under his roof._

 _Naturally the girl had protested. She knew the spoils of her hunts had brought plenty more money into the household – the new, heavily customized Huntsman's bow she surprised him with on his last birthday (capable of separating into two blades if one so desired, like one of the Huntresses from the books she had read), as well as Mother's expensive new dress were both proof enough of that. But more than money, she had found an identity through hunting. To have that taken from her just because she had become a better shot than her father seemed totally unreasonable._

 _Her protests were met with nothing, but a slap across the face that was hard enough to draw blood. Then he had the gall to tell her to not mistake her place in life, that she would never be worth anything to him, and demanded that she pray for forgiveness for having dared to defy him._

 _She hadn't apologized, but instead worked herself into a cold fury. She had tolerated years under her father's rule, silently bearing his loathing, his scorn. But for him to take away the one thing that had mattered to her, just to soothe his wounded ego, was something she could not accept._

 _She expressed her resentment through her chores. When she was sweeping the floor she would leave piles of dust in the corners next to Father's chair, and when she was washing up she was so careless with cleaning his things that more than once they had slipped out of her hand and broke. Before she would have been afraid to do anything less than a perfect job, but the bow had given her the confidence to defy her father, no matter the punishments that he doled out for her shoddy work. The harder he tried to tighten his grip on her, the harder she resisted._

 _However, as the summer heat faded into fall and the approaching winter started to announce itself earlier than expected, neither side noticed how Mother had become pale and withdrawn. Nor did they notice how her condition continued to deteriorate as days went by, try as she might to hide it._

 _As more time passed it quickly became apparent that the upcoming winter was different than others that came before. Not only was it approaching Anima much sooner than normal, it also carried with it an almost sinister fury, unmatched by any previous storm. Freezing winds and merciless snowfall struck with the intensity of an avalanche almost daily, each powerful gust draining what little heat came from the sun. Crop fields were crushed, animals froze to death in their insufficient shelters, and transporting goods became an impossibility in the nightmarish conditions. The villages were no strangers to struggle and hardship during winter, but this onslaught was unprecedented. Many were starting to believe this to be the coldest, most brutal winter since before the Great War, and yet it continued to grow colder still. Before long, even the largest cities appeared to be deserted ghost towns, no human or faunus daring to face the winter's chill._

 _And it was before this unnatural freezing reached its peak that the girl's mother, with her already frail health compounded by the stress of her daughter and husband's constant fighting, finally lost her battle. She simply collapsed from too much strain, the shattering of glass enough to stop the fighting that her words could not. They both turned to find her in a heap, her body burning hot with fever._

 _The conditions outside made it impossible to get a healer, leaving the girl to try and tend to Mother all on her own. Father couldn't be bothered to care it seemed, not that she was focused on him. Her only concern was Mother, and trying to some way help her through the fever. She tried everything she could think of, even neglecting her own health just to keep a close eye on her mother. Desperation and guilt filled her in equal measure, either begging her mother to recover or apologizing profusely, believing she was to blame for Mother's current condition. Her mother would simply smile a small weak smile, one hand cupping her daughter's cheek in reassurance, wiping the tears from her face._

 _"Never blame yourself for things beyond your control, my child," she said once, even as it hurt to speak beyond a ragged rasp, "No matter what happens, you must always remain strong. Only when you let yourself give up are you truly beaten."_

 _Later that same night, well after the girl had succumbed to exhaustion, her mother passed away, her hand still holding her daughter's own._

 _The weeks following Mother's death were the hardest of her life. The first day, she had cried and cried until she was completely dry of tears. After that she was quiet, hardly eating and speaking even less. She did her chores mechanically, simply going through the motions because it was all she could do. Not even Father's wrath at her poor work was enough to affect her grief-stricken state, to the point he soon stopped trying._

 _Or at least that's what she had thought. In truth the girl was so grief-stricken that she failed to notice another change in Father. One much darker than anyone could have imagined._

 _Then one day, her father surprised her with an offer of "starting over". The storms were still terrible, but had abated enough that a temporary window had open for the village to try and reorganize and recover from all the storms and snowfall. For the two of them, that meant trying to gather meat to restock the villages badly depleted reserves. The girl was stunned at Father's unexpected change of heart, the arguments still fresh in her mind, but was quick to follow after him to regain a part of her identity._

 _The snow covered woods were much more treacherous than she had expected, not helped by the rust she had accumulated after months of inactivity, but she forced her way forward all the same. Shivering in the cold, she did her best to battle the freezing temperatures as the hours ticked by. The hunt was largely unsuccessful, with only a few small kills between the both of them as the dark of night started to blanket the land. Still it had felt good to be out hunting again, even if her senses were not as sharp as usual._

 _On the way back her attention to her footing was distracted for a moment, briefly focusing on moving her hunting bag from one shoulder to the other, when she slipped. Before she even realized what was happening, the world tilted and she lost all sense of what was up or down. Pain cracked against the side of her head and she did not even feel herself falling. After what felt like an eternity of everything around her spinning and her body plowing through snow, wood and rock, she finally came to a crashing halt in a heap at the bottom of a steep incline. Or was it a ravine? In her jumbled state of mind, she couldn't tell, only that it had hurt._

 _How to get up again? She knew the earth was down, but her balance still seemed to spin, and when she braced her hands against the ground, she did not know which direction to push. It was only now she felt something warm and sticky beginning to run down her side and back, but she couldn't make out what it was. Was she bleeding?_

 _Twisting her body to check proved to be too taxing, however, and she realized with a sickening lurch that she could not get up. Efforts to do so resulted in a spike of pain up her back and one of her legs, and she crumpled against the tree she found next to her. Something was wrong. Something was very,_ very _wrong…_

 _Fighting to keep the panic out of her voice, the girl called out for her father to help her. When no reply to her shout came, she forced herself onto her back to try and look up to the top of the ravine even as her body screamed in protest. She saw him at the top of the ravine she had fallen from, barely making out his shape among the trees and snow so far up above. She tried to call out to him again, louder this time, voice trembling ever so slightly with equal parts fear and pain. She saw how he met her eye, face chiselled from stone for all the emotion it showed._

 _Then, without so much as a backward glance, he picked up the bow she had dropped at the start of her fall and moved to make his way back home without her._

 _Too late did the girl realize that Father had never meant to start over_ with _her. He had been planning on starting over completely, removing any unnecessary burdens in his life. To him, she was nothing more than proof of a failed marriage. Now injured and trapped at the bottom of a ravine, there was no need to do the job himself. The elements would see to that for him, as the signs of another storm slowly made their way over the horizon._

 _For a time, she tried to call him back, crying and begging in terror now that she was truly lost and alone. As the howling winds drowned out her calls for help, she desperately tried to move and find some form of shelter. Half crawling, half dragging her injured body forward, the girl somehow managed to find a cave that would protect her from the freezing winds and snow… but not the cold. As her body shivered, limbs growing numb and movements more lethargic by the minute, she knew she had little time left._

 _Fire. She needed a fire._

 _There was enough twigs within the cave for kindling, but she lacked the means to ignite them. With the weather and her condition as they were, simply rubbing the wooden pieces together wasn't an option. Hugging herself, she silently prayed for something…_ anything _… to help her. If she couldn't make a fire soon, she would surely freeze to death during the night..._

 _It was in that moment of desperation that the girl felt it for the first time. Even years later, words would never be enough to describe what it was she felt that night. She was completely terrified of the darkness and cold surrounding her battered body, when something responded to prayers. It was… a sensation… a muted essence in the back of her mind that beckoned her forward. It commanded her to obey and perform the impossible. Operating more on instinct than conscious thought, the girl's hand reached out, palm facing the kindling in front of her. The essence in her mind commanded her, directing her mind, body and soul towards a single purpose._

 _Her eyes began to glow a deeper golden hue, illuminating the darkness around her…_

 _Using both hands now, the girl again tried to reach out towards the mysterious sensation, willing her body to respond to its commands. She tightened her clenched teeth even tighter, refusing to let them chatter about her skull and distract her. Whatever this was, it needed her full attention. With each failed attempt, panic gripped her tighter, but she refused to let it show. Just a little more…_

 _Without realizing it, the pain from her injuries was fading, as if something was healing them…_

 _She refused to remain a scared little girl, abandoned and forgotten. She refused to let her father cast her aside like a broken tool, not when she still had fight left in her. And she refused to let herself succumb to the merciless winter elements surrounding her like her mother had. This was not where she would die. This was where she would prove herself stronger than she ever realized._

 _Finally there was a rush of… something. Warmth… energy…_ power _surged deep from within her core, spreading throughout her body and obliterating the cold and lingering pain in an instant. Before she even had time to register it fully, the energy plowed its way straight through her arms and into the centre of her palms before —_

 _With what could only be described as an explosion as loud and chaotic as a thunderclap, the kindling abruptly exploded into a ball of fire before her eyes, knocking the girl back slightly with a startled cry. Her palms were red and raw as if singed, but there was no pain. Only warmth. The girl looked down at her hands as she recovered, watching them tremble in her astonishment. The pain of her injuries had faded… and in its place she could feel it now, slowly burning under her skin and rushing through her blood. A yearning to be unleashed, and in her mind, a song of such power and beauty that it seemed not at all unlikely that the stone itself would move in response to such a call._

 _And yet it didn't frighten her. On the contrary, these new abilities comforted her. In her darkest hour this gift of fire had awakened and come to her aid, healing her of her injuries and giving her something truly amazing. Like a part of her she didn't know existed had suddenly flared into being. If she could just decipher how to use it fully, it would protect the girl from anything, even from the coldest winter of her life. With a smile she obeyed its desires, eager to see just what she could do now as they worked together as one._

 _As she weaved and experimented with her new gift, she suddenly realized something. Much like how her father no longer wanted her, she didn't need her father either. She had already proven that she was perfectly capable of hunting for herself, and with her newfound gift of fire, she need not fear the winter's wrath. Given enough time and effort, she could make a name for herself, start over just like her father planned to without her. Perhaps even become the Huntress Father vowed she would never become while he lived. What better way to spite the man that had left her to die?_

 _Like Mother said, it was only if she let herself give up would she truly be beaten. And the girl had no intentions of surrendering just yet._

 _And so, summoning up all her courage, she prepared to return to her old home one last time. Under cover of darkness and snow, she used her fire to melt the lock and quietly made her way back inside, gathering what provisions she could stuff into her hunting bag and taking all the money from Father's wallet - to her good luck, more than enough Lien to get what she needed in the next town. Finally, she made her way over to Father's weapon cabinet to retrieve her precious bow. She had taken it down with trembling hands and gently embraced it like a long lost friend._

 _Once it was again secured in place upon her back, she also took the Huntsman's bow as well, reasoning it was a better weapon for a future Huntress. She had earned it with her own spoils from hunting, and Father had several other bows he could choose from. No need to tarnish one more weapon with his filthy hands._

 _The joy of her escape was short-lived. Within the space of two hours, the cold winds had forced her into taking shelter, her new abilities not yet enough for her to travel through the storms unscathed. As she went about making a fire to keep herself warm as she slept, she considered her options on where to go and how she would make it through the winter alone. Becoming a Huntress was her current long term goal, but for now she would have to start anew._

 _She flexed her fingers, opening and closing her palm, watching small flicks of orange light dance on the surface of her hand. She pointed her hand at the small fire, pulling the licks of flame lining the burning wood in front of her to her hands, pouring them together into a sphere between her fingers._

 _The last thing she wanted was for her fa... for someone from her past to find her so soon after gaining her freedom. Among other things, starting anew meant she would have to change her name as well, if only to further distance herself from the life she had before._

 _But change it to what? A name of a Huntress from her old books? Borrow something from a place no longer her own? Neither of those options sounded right to her._

 _A myriad of names danced within her mind, almost perfectly in sync with the flames that danced about her palm and fingers she controlled at will. She could create fire, without the aid of kindling or through manipulation of Dust. What she had was a gift. A power that she alone was worthy of possessing._

 _From the cinders of her former self, this new start would ignite a fire that would never be quenched. A fire that was hers and hers alone to control. With a smile touching the edges of her lips, she released the flames from her hand, letting the fire return to the wood in front of her. She new exactly what to call herself now._

 _That night, the girl went to sleep for the final time. Her part in the story was over. When the sun rose into the sky the following morning, so too did Cinder Fall to take her place, standing tall among the ashes and fallen snow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. Any feedback or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : RWBY is property of Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

 **From Cinders Comes Fire - A New Beginning**

 **Four years later:**

The time for stealth had long passed. It was time to press the attack, maintaining the chase and ensuring her prey didn't try to escape. It already had two shafts in its flank, causing it to skid slightly in the mud as it scrambled about. She loosed the next arrow, which landed in the animal's shoulder, eliciting a squeal of pain as the arrow dug in deep.

The Boarbutusk tossed its head at her, but Cinder kept her bow level, watching as the grimm changed its course to go wide around her. She already had another arrow fitted to the string as it tore through the foliage to her right, grunting and charging at her head on. With movements so graceful they appeared practiced, she leapt up and over the beast, her free hand briefly landing on the Boarbutusk's back for balance as it rushed by, before landing perfectly on her feet right where she had started.

This Boarbutusk was considerably larger than most she had fought before, leading a pack that had been terrorizing the nearby villages for quite some time. But while its excess bulk made it stronger and tougher to damage for normal villagers and its fellow grimm, it was also considerably slower. Too slow in fact to stop Cinder from dancing around its attacks, almost taunting it with the knowledge she never received so much as a scratch no matter how many times it tried to run her down. Or that it would share the same fate as the rest of the pack she had already dealt with over the last few hours.

Still the grimm refused to die, continuing to charge at her with the intent of her tearing her to pieces, even wounded as it was. Cinder never faltered or retreated from its assault. Again and again, she engaged in her deadly dance with the beast, never taking her eyes off her opponent, never missing a step. Once more she leaped up and over its desperate charge, spinning on the spot a second after landing while drawing the string of her bow to her cheek -

*CRACK!*

\- only to stagger back as the wood of her bow—between the upper limb and grip—suddenly broke under the strength of her pull, leaving her fumbling to keep hold of the pieces.

While she was still recovering from the unexpected development, the Boarbutusk tore out of the foliage again, slamming into her before she could react and knocking her into the mud. It attempted to gore her further, tusks slashing back and forth in a frenzy. Once… twice… three times she narrowly avoided the massive curved tusks, her aura taking the brunt of the impact for her before she managed to land a two-footed kick to its snout that managed to drive the beast back long enough to recover. Rolling back to her feet and storing her damaged bow on her back, Cinder went over her options. Without ranged capability, she now found herself much more vulnerable, but she remained focused.

She would have to get creative now that her primary means of fighting was lost to her.

Fortunately, she already had an idea on how to end this.

The fire within her blood burned hotly, ready to be unleashed, but Cinder chose to use a different tactic. Instead she held her ground, golden eyes glowing brightly as they met the crimson orbs of her foe, a battle of patience between them. As the Boarbutusk circled her for an opening, she moved her hand lower until it stopped just above the ground, palm down and fingers wide. In a moment the muddy ground beneath her palm dried and started hardening into sand. With a single command, she could change it once more into something much more lethal. All she needed was for her pray to charge her again…

It proceeded to do just that. With a bellowing squeal, the Boarbutusk reared back on its hind legs before charging her head on, tusks gleaming in the sunlight as it promised a grisly end for anything caught in-between them. Waiting until she was certain there was no chance to change course, Cinder threw her hand up and outward, directing her attack straight for the beast's head. The sand erupted from the ground, crystallizing into the shape of a massive spike as the Boarbutusk plowed straight into it. As she leaped away from the destruction, she noted with satisfaction that the glass had impaled straight through an unprotected eye and into its skull.

The Boarbutusk squealed sharply as its front half collapsed instantly after impact, its momentum causing it to flop over onto its back with a massive thud, skidding heavily through the mud. It convulsed several times, legs kicking in the air feebly, then went still as the light in its remaining three eyes faded away.

Limping slightly, Cinder moved closer to inspect her latest kill. She retrieved the arrows and inspected each one for cracks or bends. Any arrows deemed worthy she would place back with her bow, while the rest were broken down and stowed in her bag to be disposed of later. A hunter did not leave a trail after all, and her arrows did tend to stand out in the wilderness if left just lying about.

And speaking of her bow...

Even before she pulled it off her back to inspect the damage, she knew that it was bad. It wouldn't have snapped otherwise. But upon closer inspection, the sight of her old bow was enough to bring a curse to her lips, which she was just barely able to suppress. The wood was splintered and jagged; no hope of repairing it on her own… and part of her feared even the blacksmiths wouldn't be able to save it either. She placed it again on her back with an irritated growl.

Only with everything else settled did she allow herself to reform part of the glass spike still stuck in the corpse's head into a makeshift knife and cut off one of its tusks. It wouldn't last long—roughly an hour or two at most—but it would serve as proof she had succeeded in her contract.

Her life over the last few years had been one of constant travel from place to place, taking whatever jobs were available for coin and essential goods. Maintaining her training and skill was also a constant, so rare was the contract she took that didn't involve some form of danger. When she wasn't working, she spent her time in the libraries or similar information centres, learning everything she could about the location and the world around her. Only once she was certain she had learned everything she could did she depart without a word, finding another village or town and repeating the process as needed.

When she had first arrived at in the swampy environments located near the borders of western Mistral, she had roamed the wilds for the better part of a week, inspecting pre-existing hunting trails and noting any landmarks that might be useful to her travels. When she'd returned to the village to gather supplies for her hunting, everyone had been shocked to see her alive. They had assumed she'd wandered off and gotten killed by grimm or possibly bandits, and the village chieftain had attempted to impress upon her the danger of wandering the wilds alone. Even fully trained Huntsmen had never returned more than once before. She had ignored them, but had nonetheless agreed to return every couple days.

She didn't really care much what the villagers thought of her roaming the wilds, but she had made a promise to herself that she would live and become a Huntress despite all the odds. And as that required keeping herself alive and learning everything she could on her own, it meant she had to play by their rules. Occasionally.

It had been just over two months now, and she did not honestly see why the villagers feared the forest so much. Certainly, it was a bit swampier than Cinder was used to, and she have the odd bandit encounter (and on one occasion even chanced upon one of their main camps) but any obstacles were easily avoided or overcome by one as at home in the wilderness as she was.

There were the occasional grimm, of course, always eager to pounce upon what they believed to be fresh prey. But while the villagers feared the beasts, she was all too eager to strike against them. When she found a pack, she would follow it, picking off the individuals one by one from a safe distance. Then, when they noticed her, she simply retreated into hiding until they had given up the chase. It was then only a matter of tracking them and once again picking off the members from a distance.

After two months of doing so, she liked to think she was making some mark upon the beasts. In this area at least.

Tracking her way back to the village wasn't particularly difficult. One simply had to find the "scouting parties" or the village watch towers and soon the village's main gate into the wilds appeared from among the foliage.

The gate was closed this time, as it was every other time. Rather than ask the guards on the other side to open it she instead walked to the familiar crooked tree that grew right beside the gate. Its branches reached up over the twenty foot wall that separated the camp from the wilds: tall enough for her purposes.

Climbing deftly from branch to branch was easy for her, the years of practice giving her the balance of a huntress already. This time however she winced, staggering slightly as the ache in her leg pulled uncomfortably. A parting gift from the Boarbutusk when it ran her over it seemed. She ignored the pain, refusing to let any weakness show.

A few more leaps, and she was looking over the top of the wall, perched among the very top branches while she gazed over the village below. Tents littered the grounds, many flying flags with symbols or pictures on them from neighbouring areas. Humans and faunus swarmed among the tents... talking, eating, training. None of them doing anything particularly productive, save a select few. There had been a couple small battles against grimm and bandits since Cinder had arrived, but the people here really seemed to spend most of their time sitting around, wasting resources.

In a way, part of her pitied them. Most were complacent and satisfied with what little they had, not knowing how much more they could achieve if they pushed for it. Another part of her hated them for the same reason, knowing they had a choice to become complacent where she could not. It was a jarring contradiction, and upon releasing a pent up sigh of frustration she buried her thoughts on the subject deep down. There was no point on thinking of the past.

Better to move forward, just like she always did.

Cinder adjusted the remains of her broken bow on her back and leapt over the wall, rolling as she landed on the other side. The guards near the gate startled and spun, even as they saw it was just her and that they were not in any danger.

"By the Gods… stop doing that!"

Cinder did not acknowledge the comment, merely brushed the dust and dirt off of herself and made her way to the Chieftain's hall. It was nestled amongst the other pavilions, near the centre of the village and safely away from the walls. That was where she took her trophy, ignoring the stares that the other villagers always gave her when she was here for any length of time.

Then, when she was within sight of the building itself, a new problem presented itself. One that she could not simply ignore or fight her way free from.

"Hey guys, look! It's the Flaming-Eyed Huntress!"

Of all the times for her self-appointed fanbase to appear... the Gods were surely laughing at her right about now.

Black-Haired, Flaming-Eyed Hunter. A simple enough title, based on the color of her hair and how her eyes glowed bright whenever she used her semblance.

It was a title she hadn't asked for, and a name used by others to identify her that she merely tolerated. The first time someone had called her such, she had mistakenly believed they had been referring to someone else, perhaps even another huntsmen that had recently arrived in the area. To say she was surprised when she realized they were speaking of her was a bit of an understatement. Even more so when she realized the name traveled faster than she did, people from other towns and even cities recognizing her on sight now. She still wasn't sure how to react to such recognition.

And there they were: the obnoxious blond human and his friends who kept claiming to be huge fans of the work she did. The blonde was in front of her then, starry-eyed. Fighting to keep the irritation out of her gaze, she could only glare at them without expression.

"Oh wow! You took down the Boarbutusk? Awesome!" he said upon seeing the tusk wrapped over a shoulder. "And why not, it was only twice the size you are!"

"I am hardly delicate," she said shortly.

"No, but you're still training. And… wait, what… what happened to your bow?"

 _That_ struck a nerve.

"I don't need any help," she said, and pulled away from them, their childish enthusiasm be damned. She masked another sigh of frustration as best she could and continued onward.

"Is this typical of her?" one of the boys asked behind her back.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Rehg, it is. This is what she does. She disappears for days at a time, and returns carrying a chunk of a Grimm that towers over everyone. I think she thinks we're incapable of defending ourselves."

She dropped the Boarbutusk tusk off into the Chieftain's hands. He was always startled by her arrival, but then he would took pains to thank her profusely for whatever she brought as proof of her most recent grimm excursion before giving her payment. While she appreciated the sentiment, it nonetheless rankled to be so lauded for something she was supposed to be doing anyway. She had a job to do. It was her duty to eliminate a threat to the village… so why did he and everyone else always seem so shocked when she did so?

She stepped back out of the tent, and made her way over to the blacksmith. With her bow damaged as badly as it was, repairs were needed before she headed out again.

To her dismay, the blacksmith quickly proved her fears on the condition of her bow were well founded.

"So there is absolutely nothing you can do?"

The blacksmith again ran a calculating eye over the bow's remains, as if hoping to find some solution that might have escaped his previous inspections. He then shook his head once more, somber in tone as he found nothing.

"I'm sorry, hunter, I truly am. I can tell that you took very good care of this old bow, but unfortunately it's age has finally caught up to it. The wood's simply too old, too far gone. No amount of work or dust can repair this damage. Even if I did manage to somehow reattach the pieces, one good pull would simply break it again."

For a long moment, she wasn't certain she was hearing him right. An empty pit of disbelief formed in her stomach, and she half expected, half prayed the blacksmith would suddenly burst into laughter (he'd done so more than once before), the entire affair nothing but a cruel joke. But he met her gaze with solemn eyes, and the weight of his words came crashing down.

"…I understand."

The words were a lie. She didn't understand, not one bit, but there was no point in fighting an unwinnable situation. Merely accept that her oldest, and truth be told her only friend was now lost to her. She tried to keep her face neutral, but apparently wasn't doing a great job.

"I know what it is like to lose something important, hunter. Tools are made to be used, and even the best tools eventually wear down and break, but I know some bonds can't be broken so easily." He stopped for a moment, gathering the pieces into his hands. "What do you say to me doing this one job to keep that bond alive? I won't be able to repair the bow completely—you won't be able to hunt with it again—but I can at the very least put it back together."

A small ray of hope formed within her. "You would do that?" she asked, trying not to let her surprise show too much.

"Why not? I wouldn't dream of depriving a huntress of her first weapon, and the memories she built with it. Might take me some time, a couple weeks maybe, but when you get it back you won't even know it was broken!"

And just like that, she faltered again.

"I appreciate the gesture. Truly… But I won't be here in a few weeks."

For a moment the blacksmith appeared confused, brow bunching a bit, but then smoothed. "Ah. That's right. Your initiation test is coming up in a few days, isn't it? And I imagine once at Haven you'll be too busy to simply come back as you please."

She nodded, saying nothing. The blacksmith merely chuckled.

"How about this then: Once you pass your test and get everything settled, send me your address. Soon as I finish with the repairs, I'll have the bow delivered straight to your room. I'm sure Lionheart won't object."

It meant being separated from her friend for an unknown period of time, but to Cinder, it was the best thing she could have hoped for, given the circumstances. She quickly agreed to the offer, and was just as fast to write down his contact information.

"That settles that." he said with a grin. "Now we just have to solve the problem of what weapon you'll be using for your test. Fortunately…" He briefly disappeared into the back. When he returned, he placed a long, thin leather case on top of the counter. "Good thing you had this second bow with you. I've been taking good care of it too, as promised."

His smile changed slightly then, still warm and helpful, but with a faint undercurrent of amusement underneath, as if knowing something she didn't. It was enough to make her pause slightly, before gingerly opening the case to see what lay within. Her eyes visibly widened in wonder as she registered what had been done to the huntsman bow.

He laughed at her reaction. "As you can see, I've taken the liberty of applying some upgrades to it while you left it in my care. The blades have been altered for better cutting ability without hampering its capabilities as a bow, and I also made it compatible with the new exploding arrow designs you mentioned having an interest in. I've also strengthened the draw weight and made it much more durable as a whole to wear and tear. Nothing you hit with this will be getting back up."

She took the bow with gentle fingers, enamoured by its changes. It looked incredible, and an experimental tug on the string followed by a close inspection of the swords confirmed a lot of work had been applied to its new appearance and abilities. Noticeably heavier than her wooden bow, but much stronger and versatile as a result. She could not have asked for a finer weapon befitting a Huntress.

A thought struck her then, and she had to suppress a grimace as she gave it voice.

"How much? These upgrades surely weren't cheap to apply…"

"You're concerned about price?" He placed his hands on his hips, beaming with pride. "I'm giving this bow back to the huntress that saved my son's life. He's never stopped praising you since, and I'm glad he was able to find such a wonderful role model to look up to. No price is worth that. All I would like is to know the name of my son's greatest hero."

A hero? Her? She was just trying to get by, preferring to work on her own and never opening up to others. She didn't need help from anyone, and didn't expect any help in turn.

And yet he had given her a very generous gift simply because he could. As thanks for her helping him out while out on a job. There were no words to express how grateful she was. The smile that came to her face then was small, but genuine. A bit of the little girl from before surfacing, however briefly.

"…Thank you. For everything you've done for me." She offered her free hand to shake. "And my name is Cinder Fall."

He took it without hesitation. "It was an honour to have met you, Cinder. Good luck with your Huntress training."

XXX

The next two days of travelling came and went without anything of note. It was only on the third day and after the air ship took off towards the testing grounds that she began to feel… it was difficult for her to describe it. On one hand she was anxious and nervous, the reality of her situation more than a little nerve-wracking. On the other, it was exciting for the same reason, knowing her journey as a Huntress was about to begin, depending on today. Whatever she had to face, Cinder was ready for it.

As the ship flew across the sky, she seemed to be the only silent person on board. Everyone else was in pairs or groups of up to four or more, all excited and eager to discuss anything and everything it seemed, to the point she quickly toned it all out. It wasn't all that different from the last village she had stayed in, all things considered. She shrugged to herself, content to sit away from the crowds and simply enjoy the view outside the nearest window.

By the time the air ship began its descent, the constant chatter from everyone else had died down, each of them going their individual last minute preparations for the final test. The announcement of the landing cause Cinder to pause and refocus. She stood the moment the ship set down, her bag over one shoulder and her metal bow already secured at the centre of her back, separated into its twin blades. The arrows were placed just underneath, close enough so she could pull them out at a moment's notice if necessary.

She certainly stood out despite choosing to keep to herself and away from the others. Long and wavy ebony-black hair that reached past the shoulder blades, tied back in a simple ponytail, contrasting sharply against ivory skin. The long flowing bangs swept up and over the left eye, framing a face with high cheekbones, thin nose and firm yet angular jaw. Both eyes a pair of amber orbs that burned with fire underneath.

She had chosen her best hunting outfit for today, wanting no excuses once she started. With the exception of the long crimson jacket she wore overtop (the one rebellion to her otherwise all practical design) she was dressed entirely in black. The sleeveless shirt hugged tight to her torso, tucked into a pair of matching pants and completing the assemble with her best hunting boots.

She descended from the ramp quickly and without a word, before looking up at the testing grounds for the first time. The building itself was new and seemed to invoke an image of polished steel. It was three storeys high and shaped like an 'L' so that it partly framed the entrance, a pair of massive doors flanked by statues of Huntsmen of old. Sturdy oak trees were dotted around the grounds and on the far side the land sloped down to one of the lakes nearby.

There were people everywhere. Both newcomers like herself preparing for their initiation, as well as what she assumed to be officials and trainers ready to oversee their tests, and even reporters and cameramen recording the events of the day. Various staff sat on benches in the garden, eating packed lunches in the glorious sunshine. There was also a surprisingly high number of families with children playing in the gardens, screaming and laughing as they chased each other around. Families coming to oversee their children during the tests? She didn't care either way. An audience wasn't an issue to her.

A rough jolt to the back of her shoulder however quickly knocked her back to reality, hard enough that she stumbled from the impact and nearly fell. The man responsible, a full head taller than her and dressed in elegant yet simple brown and grey robes with orange highlights, made no effort to slow down, merely turn his head briefly to smirk at her as he passed by.

"Bloody Outlanders," he sneered, "Always getting in the way."

Anger briefly flared within Cinder, but she refused to let it out. Not yet. A nobody like him wasn't worth getting mad about. A brief intake and release of air through her nose, and she was back to her usual calm.

Inside, the facility was even more impressive. A massive arena covered the main floor, with various obstacles all around set up to test the new recruits in a variety of ways. From simple tests of speed and strength, to more complex challenges of endurance and control of one's core strength. Even from a glance, it was clear this was a challenge that would put even the most physically capable huntsmen recruits through hell if they wanted to prove themselves worthy. The entire course was surrounded by seats already filled with guests and overseers, adding to the feeling of importance around her.

The staging area was already crowded, new recruits preparing weapons and armour while waiting for their turn which made making her way through somewhat difficult. Just as she found an open spot to set her bag down, the same man from earlier suddenly slammed his own bag down right in front of her. The next instant, he was right in her face, as smug as could be.

"Ooh, so close. Sorry Outlander, but this spot's reserved for actual Huntsmen! Guess you'll need to go somewhere else."

For a moment, Cinder wondered why this stranger was snapping at her every chance he got. Was he that arrogant? Perhaps trying to provoke or intimidate someone he saw as a threat? She wasn't certain, and didn't particularly care to find out, nor did she care about the man's use of the 'Outlander' title he gave her. It wasn't worth the effort to get into a fight with him. Without a word, she slipped her bag back onto her shoulder, moving to find somewhere else to place her things.

The man refused to let her go so easily.

"Don't know why they're letting a runt like you compete with us. That weapon of yours is decent enough I suppose. Where'd you steal it from?"

Her grip on her bag tightened. Trying to provoke her then. He was certainly coming close. She turned back to glare at him, eyes hard and threatening. He seemed to notice.

"Uh oh. Looks like little miss tough gal is mad. Good." With one last sneer, he turned away from her, finally giving her some much needed peace to recollect herself.

She found another spot further back near the far wall. Focused as she was on getting her bag packed away and bow ready, she initially failed to notice as she was joined by someone else. Whereas the one in brown robes had quickly gotten on her nerves, this man presented a good natured aura of a friend. He had light blonde hair slicked back, with the first signs of a matching beard at his chin, and green eyes that shined bright with humour. He wore a sleeveless combat vest, showing off strong arms, brown military style leggings and matching combat boots. The hilt of a massive claymore stuck out over his right shoulder, ready to be drawn in a single, fluid motion.

"Don't worry about him." He said with an easy smile, "Not every future Huntsmen you meet is gonna be your best friend. You're bound to meet some people who simply don't like you."

Cinder made a noncommittal grunt, still focusing on her things. If anything, this seemed to amuse the man even more.

"So... Does the Black-Haired, Flaming-Eyed Hunter have a name? Or does she prefer just going by her title?"

She turned her head away to hide the smirk forming on one side of her face. Okay, that was actually pretty funny. Even using her undesired title hadn't bothered her the way she thought it would. She turned to face him then, offering her hand to shake. "Cinder. Cinder Fall."

He took the hand with a firm grip. "Hiya Cinder. Cy Reiner, pleased to meet you. Like I said, don't worry about Otho. The guy's always been a bit of an ass with Outlanders. No matter how good they fight."

Again they used that word like it was common knowledge. Might as well find out now what it meant to be called such. "Outlander?"

"Ah… Sorry, thought you knew already." Cy shrugged. "There's usually two ways to get considered for Huntsmen applications: You either go through the combat schools, or you prove yourself capable out in the field without them. I'm gonna assume that at no point you have ever been to a combat school like Sanctum Academy?"

She shook her head.

"That means you've been proving yourself elsewhere. Fighting Grimm in the wild and away from the cities. Out on the land, hence the term Outlander. People like Otho Rost come from a long line of traditionalist families. They feel people like you haven't earned your chance to become a Huntress because you haven't gone down 'the proper path'… or something to that effect."

"I see..." She followed his gaze to where Otho was. "He's not going to let up anytime soon, is he?"

"Not until you shut him up during the test I imagine. Even then, he'll still hate you."

"Lovely."

They chatted more while they waited for their respective turns to take the test, about their first encounters with Grimm, about joining Haven or one of the other Huntsmen academies, and about some of their favourite huntsmen or what inspired their respective weapons of choice. The smile came easy to her as she spoke with him. It felt good to talk about herself to an extent.

"So what about you Cinder? Got any friends or family watching you become a huntress today?"

And just like that, the smile became slightly strained. She struggled to keep her voice steady, not letting her emotion show. "N-no. No family. I'm here alone. And you?"

If he noticed her little slip, he didn't comment on it, merely shrugging in response.

"Parents are away on business, and I got no siblings. Just me and the Big Guy." Noticing her expression, and realizing she had no idea who he was referring to, he pointed towards the testing field. "He's actually just finished one of his trial runs. Look, here he comes now."

She turned to look, and felt her eyes visibly widen. If Cinder hadn't known that the majority of the people present were in their late teens, she would never have believed the giant she saw to be the same age as her.

His gait bore a confidence that was assured, but neither haughty nor aggressive; he moved with purpose, his eyes narrowed and his brow creased into a frown. His hair was a bright silver that bordered on white, reaching down to his jaw and parted in the centre so his bangs were swept behind his ears, and his dark grey eyes were as hard and unreadable as Cinder's own.

But what got her attention was his sheer size. 'Big Guy' was an understatement. He was _huge_! He had to be at least seven feet tall, probably even taller, dwarfing everyone around him.

His bulky, muscular frame was more akin to solid rock than anything of flesh and bone. Just a glance at him suggested that he was stronger than nearly anyone else here in terms of raw physical might; he certainly didn't have a build focused on agility, but perhaps in his case, agility wasn't needed.

As he stepped up to the pair, he glanced at Cy, dipping his head slightly and giving a low grunt that Cinder assumed was some form of greeting.

"Cinder Fall, may I introduce to you my best friend, Stone. He's not much for conversation until he gets to know you better, but you couldn't ask for a better fighter and future Huntsmen."

Still somewhat intimidated at the giant's size, it took Cinder a moment to respond to the introduction, hesitantly offering her hand out. Stone's expression did not change as he took her hand in his own, the much larger appendage all but consuming hers. She was surprised at how gentle his grip was as they shook. Firm, but not crushing like it could have been. Proof that he knew how to control his great strength.

"Well met." His voice was deep and intimidating, what little he said quick and to the point.

"Stone and I have been partners in crime since we were kids. If all goes well, we'll keep that going once we get to Haven, partners on the same team and all."

They were certainly well suited for one another, from what Cinder could tell. The two of them were so very different, but somehow, they complimented each other perfectly, Cy's humour leavening Stone's seriousness, the giant's caution tempering his friend's brashness. They would make quite the dangerous duo in any battle, a childhood friendship adding chemistry to a bond few could match.

Without even realizing it, her mind began to wander, her focus turning to her own past where no such bonds existed. She had been all alone these last four years, never needed help, nor did she want for it. Even still…

 _I wonder what it will be like once I find a partner at Haven…_

She had hardly finished the thought when her name, with all the finality of gunfire, cut through the air. Her head snapped around, in time for her to see an older man who appeared to be one of the officials, repeat "Ms. Cinder Fall, please head to the starting point."

Cy wished her luck (Stone likewise grunting in what she thought was support) and she gave a quick nod of thanks before hurrying over to the starting point. Nervousness and uncertainty returned, crashing over her like a tidal wave; her stomach churned with apprehension as she triple-checked her weapons again and waited until she felt the the surge of her fire burning within to keep it from overwhelming her. The grim thought, now or never, slipped through her mind before she could help it.

"Next up to go through the initiation course is Cinder Fall!" the announcer spoke into a microphone, his voice echoing through the arena, prompting a murmur of anticipation from the crowd. It didn't matter if they knew who she was: watching future huntsmen participating in their initiation tests was always a source of prime entertainment, and wether or not they got to see a rookie succeed or come up short, it was always a spectacle to behold as new generations entered the public eye.

"Three… two… one… GO!" roared the announcer, and Cinder took off. She was nearly a blur of red and black, moving so fast that she could feel the wind roaring in her ears as she pushed herself to her absolute limit, determined to succeed. The crowd watched in amazement as she raced through the course, her attention was focused solely on what lay directly in front of her.

The initiation test was both simple and challenging. To pass, they just had to complete the course in under twelve minutes. Each individual was given three attempts, and were allowed to try again even if they had already passed. Cinder had no intention of needing a second or third attempt.

The first stage of the course were the Floating Steps. Every year it consistently started every Huntsmen obstacle course. A series of suspended platforms to traverse, each higher up and several feet further away than the last. The steps were set in an up and down, zig zag pattern, and apart from the rising height and distance from each step, was the easiest part in the test. Her time training in the forests of Anima had more than prepared her for this part, and Cinder effortlessly made it through without a single foot landing out of place.

Next came the I Beam. Possessing a similar design to the construction item it was named after, the I Beam was an obstacle one had to scale up with all possible speed, holding on tight with their hands and feet and traversing across a massive pool, hanging upside down, while also taking out a series of targets off to the sides, six on each side and at various heights and awkward angles. Using just the strength of her legs proved incredibly difficult for Cinder, but she maintained her focus, hitting bullseye after bullseye, climbing several more feet to the next set of targets and repeating the process several times more, before finally reaching the top, surprising everyone watching with the seeming ease of her ascent and the accuracy of her archery.

From there, she leapt from the top of the I Beam to the next obstacle, the Salmon Ladder.

It was a series of wedges set up with several gaps to grab for climbing. She had to leap from one wedge to the next, scaling almost as high as the arena roof. On its own, not a difficult obstacle… were it not for the water hoses spraying cold water to simulate a rushing river. Cinder couldn't help but smile to herself as her inner fire kept her warm and well protected from the chilly water, though it wasn't quite enough to keep her grip from slipping on occasion. She took much longer than she would have liked, eventually forced into separating her bow into its twin blades and simply stabbing them into the walls to climb her way up the trek.

Still drenched from the ordeal, Cinder forced herself to keep going as she made her way towards the Cliffhanger: A series of handholds in the form of long boards, she had to traverse the walls quickly and efficiently to make up lost time. The handholds did not offer much by the way of grip, and often she had to leap from one handhold to the next, or even to an opposite wall just to progress further.

About halfway through, leaping from one far wall to the next, her feet slipped as she missed the landing, nearly sending her plummeting and causing the crowd to gasp in concern as she dangled by one hand, literally fingertips away from failing her run. Gritting her teeth, she dug her feet into the fall and half leaped, have pulled herself back up, finishing the obstacle but cursing herself at the lost time. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. Not now.

A trio of vertical platforms marked the next challenge, the Razor's Edge. Flanked not only by spinning blades that she had to leap over and dodge as she moved, the real challenge was the fact that even the slightest shift in weight is placed on the platforms caused them to twist and roll, forcing a mix of balance and speed to get across without losing her footing. Cinder ducked and weaved, dodging the spinning blades as best she could, her balance and control reasserting herself as she did her best to navigate the treacherous terrain. Only once did she appear close to actually tipping too far - a blade caught her in the arm and shoulder, knocking her off balance for a split second before recovering - but managed to make it through nearly unimpeded, leaping high over the last trio of blades entirely and rolling as she landed, sprinting to the final stretch without a hint of slowing down.

The most difficult challenge was the last one. The Flying Monkeybars was similar in concept to the Salmon Ladder, as it too forced one to move forward by leaping from support to support - using her bow as the makeshift pole. To be precise, she had to hop and use her bow to land, as well as slot it into the gaps in the twin walls with precision, or fall into the water below. Again freezing cold water was used to make an already difficult ascension even harder, but Cinder refused to slow down. She could see the finish in sight, and was not about to go through all of this ordeal only to come up short now!

Finally reaching the top, she rolled up and over onto the finish platform, rushing over and slamming her hand down on a single buzzer, ending her run then and there, the crowd roaring in celebration at her display. The massive titan-tron displayed her final time:

8 minutes, 24.7 seconds.

To even Cinder's surprise, she had not only beat the time limit, she had finished approximately a quarter of a second faster than the previous top time, the crowd's cheers growing even louder as they too realize this.

She quickly exited the track and walked back to the staging area, where a thrilled Cy and Stone greeted her. "That was incredible!" Cy exploded. "You just set the record that everyone is gonna try and beat!" Even the other young men and women around her, though slightly disappointed at being bested, were impressed, and congratulated a grinning Cinder.

Then, as the crowd roared particularly loudly, Cy glanced up at the postings, and his face slipped slightly. Worry curling in her stomach, Cinder looked back in time to see a new name replace her own in the top slot. And not just any name either…

"Otho…" she murmured. The guy who was determined to make her life hell just because she was an Outlander had beaten her time. Just great…

Cy made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "You've gotta be kidding me! As if his bad attitude before wasn't enough. Now he's really gonna get an ego." then, glancing to the entrance, he added, "Oh great, here he comes now at suck up the glory…"

Otho was as pleased with himself as could be as he made his way through the people around him, waving a fist in triumph and demanding high-fives from all the others present. Then, noticing Cinder, he stopped, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, Outlander," he said smugly, sizing her up with clear amusement. "Disappointed that your time couldn't stand up? Don't be sad. Hey," he added with a grin, "I guess you're good enough to try being a Huntress after all. Not that it will help you in any way once you get to Haven!"

By this point, Cinder had enough. "So this is how it's going to be with you, is it?"

"This is how it's going to be with everyone, Outlander. You belong out in the wilds, not in a huntsmen academy. And you definitely don't belong in Haven, skill or no."

Her eyes narrowed, yet her voice remained calm. "I almost pity you, Otho. You know that I'm better, and it scares you."

A dark laugh, but it appeared the comment got to him. "Oh? I've trained all my life for this moment! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Really? Confidence is quiet and focused. You are neither."

Otho gritted his teeth at the insult, but shook it off quickly, barking out another laugh. "Very funny. Trying to act all aloof and superior, huh? Why don't you just accept that you'll never succeed as a Huntress. Do not mistake your place in life."

For a moment, Cinder blinked, then her eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack, if only for a few seconds. Then, to those watching, it looked like her features hardened into something stronger than steel, golden eyes flaring up like wildfire for a brief moment as she spun on her heel and headed to the announcer's desk, her fists clenched and jaw gritted in fury.

Cy had not seen the look on Cinder's face before, but he knew the general expression. He had seen the look on the faces of Grimm right before they started to bare their teeth and lunged at anyone and anything in front of them, refusing to stop until dead or their enemies were torn apart. Whatever Otho had said to strike a nerve… he had managed to really, _really_ piss Cinder off.

"She's going to do something stupid, isn't she?" he whispered worriedly to Stone, whose face was as close to apprehensive as he had ever seen it. That one glance told him exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear.

Slowly, Stone nodded. "I think s—"

"Next up," roared the announcer, cutting him off easily, "performing her second attempt for the day, is Cinder Fall!" The camera zoomed on Cinder's face as she entered the course. It was no longer just determined. She had an extremely worrying 'do or die' expression on her face, and Cy gulped.

"Don't do anything too crazy, Cinder…" he mumbled.

Cinder again prepared herself, both blades already in white knuckle grips and an extremely concerning glow in her eyes. The announcer counted down, and as soon as he shouted, "Go!", she was off.

The crowed was glued to the spectacle within moments as Cinder all but flew through the course. She was racing between the obstacles much harder than she had done before: the small part of her mind not utterly focused on controlling her movements realized that the nervous part of her was gone. She wasn't worrying about failing anymore; all that mattered was hitting the next part of the course. No, scratch that—all that mattered was winning. Proving everyone wrong.

She felt the world blurring around the edges of her vision as she pressed herself to her limits, and subconsciously noticed that any aches and pains from her previous run had faded away, her body dulling all senses save the ones she needed in the crucial moment. Nonetheless, she tried to force herself even more, tuning out the enthralled crowd that was watching her become almost a blur in their vision, almost ridiculously fast.

Concealed by the rest of the crowd, a single individual watched the young woman with something that, below the miles of apathy, might possibly have resembled actual intrigue. She was powerful, he decided, and doubtless the type of person he'd been ordered to look for. But she was reckless, too sure in her abilities and too easily swayed by emotion. And frankly, even if she wasn't insane, she could have fooled him.

She was exactly what he was looking for.

Meanwhile, Cy and Stone watched, the former too stunned to even comment on how reckless she was being.

"She's…she's not crashing," he said, amazement clear in his voice, vaguely resolving to have more faith in Cinder in future should they meet again after today.

"She isn't thinking."

Cy turned to Stone. "What do you mean?"

Stone grunted before clarifying. "She's not focused on anything but victory. Pain, fatigue, the world around her; none of it matters right now."

"You mean, like… she's gone crazy?"

The giant shook his head. "Just past the point of reason. She's not thinking anymore, she's just… going."

Cy nodded slowly. "Well, it's pretty damn impressive."

Just as the words were out of his mouth, Cinder lunged her way through the last stretch of the course, slamming her hand down hard on the buzzer, ending her insane and wild run. After a few moments to catch her breath, rational thought gradually kicked back in, the glow in her eyes fading as she calmed.

The entire arena was noiseless, a probable first since the day had started. There was complete and utter silence as every eye watched the daring young huntress—for she was unquestionably worthy of being a huntress after that display—turned to the monitor, where her time was just beginning to flash.

7 minutes, 56.38 seconds.

Twenty-eight seconds better than her previous time.

Ten and a half seconds better than Otho.

4.27 seconds better than the all time record.

The silence held a moment longer, and then the stadium erupted into wild applause. A slow smile spread over Cinder's face as her time sunk in, and the crowd watched her lips form the word 'yes!' as she punched the air in victory. Down from his viewpoint below, Cy leapt to his feet, shouting ecstatically. Stone, genuinely speechless instead of by choice, allowed a stunned grin to appear on his face, relaxing and barking a couple cheers of his own after it occurred to him.

Cy mirrored the general euphoria of the crowd once Cinder made it back down, racing over to her with a huge grin on his face. "That was amazing!" he gushed. "Did you see that time? No one's going to beat that—nobody!" He shook his head in amazement. "You can't be a rookie. No rookie can move like that."

Cinder shrugged modestly. "I'm worked really hard to get here."

It was an obvious deflection, but Cy didn't seem to care, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I don't think Otho's gonna be trying to one up you; you just broke a twenty year record!" His expression was casual, but his voice full of respect and still some disbelief.

Cinder grinned in spite of herself. "That should finally wipe that smirk off his face then, I think."

Cy smiled. "Are you joking? He thought he'd got this one in the bag. He must be livid."

He was right on both counts. When he and Cinder reentered the staging area, Otho was the only one angrily sulking amongst the celebrations. Cinder swaggered past him, smugness seeping leisurely into her face as she watched his go from irritated to furious.

"Told you I was better than you, Otho." she declared with a smirk.

He lunged suddenly forward at her, and she dodged back easily. Several head's turned, a couple of the other rookies leaping forward and grabbing Otho, who was snarling obscenities at Cinder. She shook her head, a satisfied grin still on her face.

"Ms. Fall."

The voice was one of authority, cutting through the noise and ceasing celebrations in an instant with its power. Feeling a small chill crawl down her back, Cinder turned to face the powerful voice, and found herself looking at someone she had never met before, but immediately recognized by reputation alone. She stood as straight as she could before addressing him.

"Professor Lionheart."

Silence seemed to dominate the rest of the room as he approached, expression unreadable. Then he spoke, "Quite the impressive display just now, Ms. Fall. One of the finest I've seen in all my years as Headmaster of Haven. I will be watching your progress with great interest."

Absolutely thrilled at the praise, Cinder nonetheless remained professional as she bowed her head. "Thank you sir."

Only then did the man smile warmly, patting her shoulder before departing. A short, sweet and to the point introduction, but one that would stay with Cinder for quite some time.

"Wow… Professor Lionheart himself is praising you." Cy whispered, "Amazing."

"A great honour indeed." Stone added, clearly impressed.

Cinder was no less pleased as the other two. "A lofty title. I hope to continue proving myself worthy of his praise."

There wasn't much for Cinder to do after that. With her position at Haven now all but secured, she was free to leave once going through the last bit of official documentation. Cy and Stone went with her as well, even going with her back to the air ship docks to wait for the next flight. Once a shuttle arrived, the three of them wished one another well, shaking hands.

"Good luck, Cinder." Cy called out as he shook her hand once more, "Hope we can see you again at Haven!"

"I look forward to it. See you then."

As she entered the shuttle, Cinder could feel herself swelling with pride, a rare and genuine smile touching her lips. She had managed to pass the initiation test. Performed better than she could have ever hoped for, earning the Headmaster's approval himself with her record breaking performance. Now she really was on her way to becoming a huntress, and made some new friends on her first day. A great start to her dream.

And she had done it all on her own. There had been several missteps along the way, but she had proven herself capable of fending for herself over the last four years. And thanks to her determination, her resolve in herself and her skill, she could now call herself a future huntress for real.

Her mother would have been so proud of her. She could almost see her face in her mind, her eyes bright and shining as she beamed with pride at her daughter's success.

It felt like a massive weight had lifted from her shoulders today. Nothing could stop her now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Anyone who has seen American Ninja Warrior might be familiar with some of the course elements I came up with. Tempting as it was to try writing up some fighting scenes, I wanted to try something different.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It's certainly been a while since I last posted a chapter. I apologize for the delay.

Special shoutouts to Jarl of the North, who gave me permission to use his character Mordin Revolantis, and to Dunedan for assisting me in the creation of Azure von Shiroe and other various elements of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : RWBY is property of Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

 **From Cinders Comes Fire - Friends and Dangers On the Horizon**

The city of Mistral was beautiful. There was simply no other way to describe seeing it for the first time.

Nearly every inch of the mountains and forests had managed to achieve a perfect balance between advanced technological improvements and mother nature's simplistic, open appeal. From where she sat in the shuttle, Cinder couldn't help but admire the sights through the windows, losing track of time gazing over lush mountains, picturesque buildings snuggled into the slopes, and lots of people interacting in beautiful, colourful sceneries. Everyone was going about their business or engaging in quality time with friends and loved ones, without fear of ridicule or scorn for their choices.

The interactions between people was different from the villages she had frequented. Whereas the villages seemed to be content as they were, making no effort to improve themselves, Mistral was all advancement and progress. There was life and activity here, a heart beating strong and giving the city life. A land of opportunity for anyone and everything, limited only by imagination and determination.

This was her home now. This is where she would become a Huntress.

There were no landing pads for Haven Academy. The main quad was large and spacious enough that the transports could use it as a landing area without issue. Disembarking from the transport, she saw that all around the campus were forests of deep green cedars, poplars and countless other saplings, as if the Academy was one with nature. Bright cobblestone walkways added to the beautiful environment, complete with a large fountain at its centre, and some shrubbery, wooden benches and lamp posts lining along the perimeter. Flanking the quad were the kingdom of Mistral's two Cross Continental Transmit towers, bright white and shimmering in the sun. She took this all in, preserving it to memory.

If she thought the initiation test was crowded, it was nothing compared to what she was seeing now. A few of the faces she recognized from the initiation test, but others—countless more—were completely new to her, the majority of which were already wearing the black and light grey uniforms of the academy. No doubt they were all second years or above, already familiar with the routine.

From the din of the surrounding crowds, a single familiar voice rose up above everything else, getting her attention.

"Oiii! Cinder!"

She stopped in her tracks, turning towards the source of the voice. After a few moments, the familiar smiling face of Cy came into view, one hand waving at her while the other was being used to excuse himself as he tried to make his way through the crowds to her. Behind him, Stone was having no such issue; given his massive size, little incentive was needed for the other students to get out of his way.

"There you are! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it in time! We've been waiting here by the landing area all morning and I was starting to wonder where you were!"

She gave a small shrug. "Wouldn't look good if I was late on the first day now, would it?"

That earned her a laugh. "That is true. It's good to see you again!"

He stepped forwards, an arm outstretched as he grew closer. To anyone else, the movement would have been a warm invitation, but to Cinder, it was the type of physical interaction with another that she was unaccustomed to, especially with someone she had only just met just days before. Her movements were swift to avoid the friendly limb, but subtle, gentle enough that he would not notice her evasion, or more likely chalk it up to the hustle and bustle of the crowd surrounding them.

It seemed to work. There was a brief flicker of surprise on his features when his arm appeared to miss the mark, but it quickly faded, replaced with a friendly grin as he scanned the many, many people around them.

"Sure are a lot of people here at the academy." He turned back to look at her as he continued. "Seems the number of people wanting to become Huntsmen and Huntresses keeps growing every year. Think you're ready for that?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cinder shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I worked hard to get here, and I plan to do nothing short of my best."

"And your partner? Anyone you see filling in that spot for you?"

That part, Cinder didn't know. In truth she hadn't really thought about what she wanted in a partner. She was so used to working on her own that the idea of a partner was still something she was trying to wrap her head around. Sure, having someone to watch your back was always nice, but they were just as likely to get in her way or hamper her ability. If they were a great help, she would appreciate their assistance, but if not…

"I'll deal with it, no matter what happens." Was all she said about it.

"Fair enough. Well, my mind's already made up. Here's hoping Stone and I are still partners when all's said and done! Right, Big Guy?"

"Hmph." was the giant's only reply.

"Ha! Just you wait and see! All I'll need is one good swing of my sword, and any grimm are as good as... as good as..." his smile faded into a frown of worry, noticing something was missing. "Hold on, where's Torchy?"

 _... Torchy?_

His searching became more frantic. "I swear it was on my back just a minute ago... Crap, I don't believe it. My Torchy's missing!"

"You lost your sword again?" He didn't move one inch out of place, but there was a faint note of exasperation audible in Stone's tone. "That's three times you've lost it this month alone!"

"I-I didn't mean to! There's so many people here! Someone must've... I don't know, knocked it loose from my back or something!"

"Wait..." Cinder frowned, not quite understanding yet. "You named your weapon... 'Torchy'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Torchy's a genuine Atlas Tech ALT-25, Greatsword variant, with magnatomic attachments so it sticks to the back of my vest and specially designed adhesion grip to fit my hand perfectly. I figured every Huntsman's weapon has to have a cool name to go with it, so I called her Torchy. You like it?"

"…"

She didn't know if she was more stunned at the professional detailing of his weapon's unique characteristics, or by the almost comically simple name he had given his weapon with a straight face.

Fortunately, another voice called out before she had to give her opinion.

"Cyrus Reiner?"

All three of them turned to see a young woman approaching, dressed in a military uniform that easily identified she was of Atlas origins. It consisted of a white long sleeve shirt tucked underneath a closed, tight fitting overcoat with prominent navy blue collar, black cuffs on top of the shoulders and around her wrists, and gold-colored lining. Four all white coattails with grey emblems and gold lining reached down past her waist, two on each side, giving the illusion of a warrior's fauld. A pair of matching leggings were tucked into a pair of knee-high, low-heeled black boots with golden metallic plates attached to circle around the knee.

Just like how her uniform was clearly Atlas in origin, her expression and body language was that of a soldier. Straight backed and professional, with no wasted effort behind her graceful movements. Her expression was no different, a stern, no nonsense gaze enhanced by angular features and a pair of sharp, mismatched coloured eyes. The right eye was a rich cobalt, the left one a light grey. Bright, metallic silver hair was tied into tight bun at the back of her head, with only a few loose strands sticking out, all kept in place with a single golden tiara-like hair clip.

As she closed the distance between them, she pressed two fingers to her left temple as if she had a headache, while in her right hand was a familiar looking weapon. "I believe this is yours?"

Cy's eyes lit up in delight, a big grin on his face. "Torchy! Thank god you're safe! Thank you! I was worried I had -

But to his surprise, the woman pulled her hand back before he could grab his sword. Her eyes narrowed into a cold stare, stunning him further with her sudden aggression.

"You haven't been taking proper care of your weapon." Her words were icy, biting as they came out of her mouth, "The magnatomics in the hilt have been damaged for quite some time. That's why it keeps disconnecting without your say so. They need immediate replacing."

"I-I… I'm sorry!" Cy was stunned, clearly not expecting the hostility in the other woman's tone. "I-I promise, I'll get it fixed soon. I had no idea…"

"See that you do. As a Huntsman, your weapon is your life. Treating it poorly will get you killed." She then shoved the weapon, rather forcibly so, into Cy's chest. "Do not expect me to be there to watch your back in the future."

With that, she turned and left without another word, quickly disappearing into the crowd as suddenly as she had appeared, leaving a stunned and slack jawed Cy in her wake.

"Well," Stone's voice rumbled after a respectful pause. "She was… pleasant. Are you alright, Cy?"

The young huntsman nodded silently, then seemed to remember that he could speak. "Yeah," he said, a tiny hint of unsteadiness in his voice as he held his weapon close. "Yeah, I'm okay… That was sure something, though. I feel sorry for whoever ends up being her partner."

At that moment, what sounded like a mix between a bell ringing and a buzzer echoed across the quad, drawing everyones attention.

"All first year students are to report to the Grand Hall immediately. The opening ceremony will begin shortly. Repeat, all first year students are to report to the Grand Hall immediately."

A murmur wove its way through the massive crowd. Most of the student mass responded quickly enough, while others gave last minute farewells to friends, family or loved ones before moving to follow the rest. Then they began to move in the direction of the doors.

"Race you guys inside!"

Cy suddenly raced right passed the others, so fast that it was as if the early verbal thrashing had never occurred. Cinder couldn't help but do a double take.

"… Is he always like that?"

"You learn to get used to it." Stone replied. "Or at least I have. Come. We have a ceremony to attend to."

Thanks to his size, neither Stone nor Cinder had any difficulty with crowding as they started moving. They had only gone a few short feet when Cinder noticed something she had previously overlooked.

Tied to Stone's back, resting in an over-the-shoulder leather harness was a heavy looking, two-handed weapon mostly a metallic silver in colour with streaks of back around the grip. From what Cinder could tell, it appeared to be a fusion of two weapons. The first was the head of a large battle axe, combined with a back spike typically found on medieval halberds, good for pulling limbs or ensnaring an enemy's weapon. The other part was a single, thin spearhead like a pike set up in between the two other pieces, good for thrusting attacks. Even though it was in its collapsed storage form, the hilt of the weapon still reached over the man's shoulder, allowing Stone to reach up and draw it in a single, fluid motion if needed. No doubt it was a weapon that relied heavily on strength and power to use, as did the man who wielded it. A fitting weapon for a giant who towered over everyone else.

"Does your weapon have a name as well?" Cinder asked, curios about Stone's weapon. A part of her was hopeful, thinking it would have something powerful and imposing to go along with it. At the same time, a small part of her dreaded the answer, hoping it wasn't something as… unique as Cy's choice of name for his weapon.

The giant turned his head just enough to look down at her, a single shrug making its way through his broad shoulders before he spoke. "Valour."

She thought it over a moment, then shrugged. "… It's better than Torchy." she decided, before moving to follow in step behind the giant as she and every other new first year student slowly made their way up to Haven's Grand Hall.

 _Seriously, who names their weapon 'Torchy'?_

* * *

The Grand Hall was just as striking and spacious as the main quad outside. A good thing too, given how many students were currently filling in. Most of the interior was coloured with various greens and browns, creating a warm, friendly environment like the forestry outside. There was a large statue in the centre of the room, flanked by two stairways that joined together at the top, as well as an upper walkway accessible by flanking stairways near the outer walls. The walls were decorated with various paintings and blue and golden banners bearing Mistral's symbol. Despite all the people obscuring the floor ahead, Cinder could just make out what appeared to be several trophy cases filled with various awards, medals and such.

She made her way as far as she could inside, finding Cy was beside her on the left, while Stone's giant form towered slightly behind her on the right. Looking around, Cinder spotted the woman that had returned Torchy to Cy, mostly keeping to herself, arms folded in front of her and standing with military precision.

On the upper level, the professors of Haven Academy were already assembled. Cinder had done some research on each of them over the last couple months, and was able to put a name to each individual.

The first one was Hyacinth Bles, a woman that was rather new to Haven Academy, having only been officially hired just a couple years ago. Despite being only twenty-five years of age, she had already established a strong reputation for herself as a deadly warrior and huntress, earning the position of Lionheart's second. She had long, flowing and wavy metallic silver hair that reached to the small of her back, a long red ribbon keeping any of it from obscuring a pair of matching red eyes, the left of which was slightly marred by a trio of faint scars, the redness contrasting pale skin. Her posture was proud and noble, carrying herself with a warrior's grace, one hand resting atop the hilt of a beautifully designed rapier. She looked like she was wearing a heavily customized Atlas uniform, leaving the tops of her shoulders bare and replacing the standard leather belt with a scaled-plated, armoured variant, but it was all black instead of white, with bright silver highlights and deep navy blue cuffs and a pair of tight fitting gloves that left her wrists exposed. An all black knight's fauld hung from the belt overtop a pair of tight military leggings tucked into a pair of knee high, metal plated boots.

Beside her stood another woman, Mordin Revolantis. Everything about her showed she was a warrior, fierce and outgoing. She was a full head taller than all the other adults around her, dressed in what could only be described as a medieval themed red tube top with golden edging and matching detached sleeves that highlighted her strong, athletic build. A pair of long black pants tucked into a pair of matching red boots, and a long and worn red fauld hung around her waist, kept in place by a leather belt with a golden buckle. Her hair was styled in a rough and rather unkempt looking braided ponytail that at least tried to keep things in check, but still managed to reach well past the small of her back and waist. The bangs were left loose in a jagged fashion that evenly framed either side of her face, particularly a pair of deep orange eyes, with a touch of electric blue around the edges. From the base of her spine, a long, thick tail extended, slowly lashing back and forth, coated in red scales with large spines running down the centre of its length. A Faunus, then, and a really imposing one at that.

Next to the both of them was Doctor Azure von Shiroe, Haven's historian. He had deep blue hair, slightly spiky but well kept, and a pair of round lens glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Compared to his two women, he was several centimetres shorter and his build was noticeably slimmer, more like a runners. Even as she studied him, he adjusted his glasses with his left hand, before folding his arm behind his back. This motion was enough to open the white mantle cloak he was wearing, revealing his right arm was missing everything just above the elbow, a metal ring-like item encasing the stump. Beneath the mantle, he wore a brown turtleneck sweater with a harness-like contraption wrapping around the chest and shoulders. He wore dark blue-black pants that changed to a lighter shade of blue at the knees and down to his ankles. A large duffle bag was resting at his left side, held in place by a pair of black belts. He had a metal bracer on his forearm, as well as a matching pair of greaves.

And standing at the centre, directly above the statue and at the top of the grand hall stood Haven's Headmaster. Professor Leonardo Lionheart was dressed in his finest clothes for the ceremony, which consisted of a brown great coat with matching mantle, over top a white button up dress shirt and tie, with dark brown slacks and dress shoes to complete the outfit. His hair and full beard had faded with age, losing its tannish hues and assuming more greyish tint, but he wore it well, a lion's mane that showed he still possessed the energy of his youth. He moved with confidence, capturing the attention of the entire hall with a simple gesture.

"I have never been one for drawn out speeches, so I promise to make this quick." He waited for the murmurs to fade, then continued. "A true huntsmen does not fear death. A true huntress does not fear danger. Instead, they embrace the danger, challenge death itself. Defy it."

He raised his hands up and out, as if trying to take in everyone in the hall. "You have all been blessed, each and every one of you, to find yourselves here, at the esteemed training grounds of Haven Academy. Purveyor of the finest huntsmen and huntresses in all of Remnant! Prove yourselves in the hard days, no, the hard years to follow. Prove yourselves more than just a simple men and women. Prove yourselves more than just capable warriors. The path to becoming a Huntsmen is filled with adversity, small and large. But if you succeed, you shall stand proud among brothers! Sisters! All as mighty as titans!"

A round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Cinder was impressed by how well he played to the crowd in front of him. It was a simple enough speech, but it had the desired effect. Quick, yet inspirational, encouraging the students and motivating them all at once.

As Lionheart backed away from the forefront, Hyacinth stepped forward to take his place. Her voice was sharper, more professional, but not without a polite air to it.

"Your initiation tests will begin tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. This test will determine not only your placement at Haven Academy, but also your future teammates for the entire time you are among us. We wish all of you the best of luck, and hope you are fully prepared for every possible outcome. Tonight, you will rest here in the grand hall. Once your teams have been set up tomorrow, we will have proper accommodations set up for each of you. For now, the rest of the day is yours to do as you wish. Dismissed."

The crowded grand hall was a buzz of new conversations almost immediately. Some moved to depart right away, while others lingered to talk or perhaps look around the grand hall some more. Cinder was part of the first group, both Cy and Stone following close behind until they were out on the quad once more.

"Welp! My schedule is open for the whole day." the blonde man declared, rubbing his hands together. "You're not really from around here, are you Cinder? If you want, we could show you around, help you get acquainted with your new home a bit?"

It seemed like a friendly enough offer. A good chance to learn valuable information about Haven and the surrounding area that she could use later.

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Any time! Mistral's architecture tends to scaled upward, with the really big buildings at the top and the more unique and colourful elements further down you go. We can start with the workshops and the library, then maybe move on to th-"

"This is simply ridiculous. I mean, really—this needs to stop right now."

Cinder stiffened at the voice, eyes narrowing in anger. Of course he was here…

Sure enough, like a dark rain cloud on a sunny day, Otho Rost was making his way over to her, a smug grin on his face and, if possible, even more of an annoyance than ever.

Still, no reason to let his attempts to provoke her go unopposed. "What's wrong, Otho? Still mad about not being the best?"

"You see?" He sneered, eyes narrowing a bit. "That's a perfect example. No respect for your betters. An ignorant thug like you does not deserve to be a huntress. You haven't earned the right like I have."

"Oh, grow up Otho..." Cy started to say, but Cinder cut him off.

"Did you forget the part where I set the best time during the initiation? And broke a twenty year record when doing so?" Her tone was not boasting; simply stating the facts.

"Anyone can shoot a few targets and rush their way through a few obstacles." A dismissive wave of the hand to go with his sneer this time. "True, you can do all that faster than most others, but when's the last time you actually picked a fight with something other than mindless grimm? That's where the real challenge is. I've been duelling with actual huntsmen since before you could hold a bow."

Was he serious? Even after seeing what she had done, was he really going to discredit her that flippantly? Jeez, what an ego.

"If there's a point to your boasting, Otho, then get to it." Stone's voice rumbled. Somehow, the giant had positioned himself directly at Cinder's side, casting her in his shadow, while towering over Otho as well. He seemed to take a hint, though remained ever sure of himself.

"Very well. I challenge you, Cinder Fall. You and me, one on one. Pull out your blades. Let's see if you know how to use them!"

"H-Hey guys, c'mon!" Cy tried, but no one was listening to him.

"You think you scare me? Don't flatter yourself."

"You are nothing. Just a wannabe girl with a bow trying to join a training school for the elites. I'll gladly squash you into the dirt!"

"I sure hope you're not going to cry when I win. I could beat you in any fight _blindfolded_ , you stuck up, little sh-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Cy stepped in between the two, pushing both of them away from the other before a weapon was drawn. "No fighting here on school grounds. Save it for tomorrow, if you want to fight so bad!"

Otho swatted Cy's hand away, but otherwise did not react. If anything, he seemed rather pleased all of the sudden. "I like that idea. Go ahead and tend to your needs, Outlander. Rest, do whatever you need to get ready. And tomorrow? We'll revisit that remark."

"Can't wait." Cinder growled, then moved to leave, only vaguely aware that Stone and Cy were following her as she did so. Otho stood unmoving, letting her go past, as arrogant as ever. She watched him, keeping her guard up even as she refused to turn around once she moved past him. He merely cast a glance finally over his right shoulder as she left.

"Watch your back." He quipped. "You wouldn't be the first to suffer an 'accident' when trying to find a partner."

Cinder merely paused to calm herself and collect her thoughts. Otho was nothing more than an obstacle in her path. A thorn in her side she could not wait to get rid of. How long he continued to heckle and provoke her was going to be out of her hands, but sooner or later, she knew she was going to shut him up. If he wanted to pick a fight with her so badly, she would gladly give him a fight.

… No, scratch that. She wasn't ready to give him a fight.

She was ready to give him a war.

"Sooo…" Cy's voice broke into her thoughts, cautiously, as if unsure how it would be received. "You… still want to go on the tour? Or no?"

* * *

It was a full moon that night, or as close to a full moon as could be, given its shattered appearance. No clouds hung in the sky, the moon's light casting over the forests where Haven's initiation test would take place in a few hour's time.

The air throughout the forest was peaceful, various animals and wildlife settling down for the night, taking shelter within the trees. There was a near countless number of different species that called the forests of Haven their home, ranging from small rodents and birds, to larger deer and elk, entire herds ranging in the grassland areas, and even larger beasts as large as the trees themselves. Unfortunately, the only creatures lurking about at the moment where the creatures of grimm, seeking any prey that had wandered too far from their herds or packs, easy to catch and kill at a moment's notice.

Not only were there a massive number of animal within the forest, but the remains of entire kingdoms could be discovered the further one travelled. Ancient castles and the remains of long extinct villages were scattered about, stone and rock partially buried or overrun, taken back by nature's timeless reach. A reminder of what once was, as well as a chance to truly prepare Haven's initiates with a naturally designed training field.

 ***Thud...***

The impact came from the distance, quiet at first, but distinct that it could not be mistaken for a random noise.

 ***Thud...***

Another impact, louder this time. Whatever was causing it was still very far away, but the distance was closing.

 ***Thud***

The ground began to shake, each thunderous step heavy and powerful. Wildlife all around sensed the approaching monster well before they saw it, and began to flee.

After another booming footfall, even the grimm began to run away as well.

 ***Thud!***

Soon, even the most territorial of the grimm had vanished, the entire area abandoned out of fear of this massive, mysterious beast. Far larger than anything that came before it, and far more deadly.

 ***THUD!***

It moved about on all four legs like a great lizard, though it was just as capable of walking on its hind legs if needed. It stopped its menacing walk to do just that, rising into the air and breaking through the treeline with ease.

It was a nightmare made flesh - darkness illuminated in the light of the shattered moon overhead like a demon, its entire body sheathed in bone-like armour that bore the scars from countless wars. Its eyes, two serpentine pairs on each side of its head, shone an eerie gold in the dark; its head, a streamlined demonic, dragon's skull with a maw large and powerful enough to crush even a Goliath with its bite, lined with sharpened fangs meant for equal parts tearing and crushing. Large, sweeping horns stretched from its head and over its neck, a row of spikes running along the base of its spine in-between the heavy plates, and intense scarring along the entirety of its head and body only served to further accentuate this fearsome monster's features.

Worse still, the creature was heftily built, powerful muscles rippling beneath the cloak of shadow, its legs almost seeming to struggle beneath the creature's weight but still carrying it with ease, the claws upon each of its arms flexing almost spastically, its long, thick tail, a whip-like tapering limb that slithered behind the beast, silent as a blade drawn from a sheath without a sound, but no lesser for it.

And its roar, powerful enough to seemingly warp the stone, earth, possibly the entire forest itself with its intensity… A mighty bellow beyond description erupted through the air as the monster claimed its new territory for itself, unchallenged by even its fellow grimm.

With the shattered moon still shining brightly overhead, the monstrous grimm continued its advance forward, an ominous warning lingering through the air as it vanished once more as suddenly as it had appeared…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Once again, my sincerest apologies for the delay. This chapter too much longer than it should have, and I promise the next one will not take nearly as long to come out.

This one was more of a world and character building chapter, as well as setting up events for future chapters. Things will most definitely be getting interesting from here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : RWBY is property of Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

 **From Cinders Comes Fire - Initiation Begins**

The challenge had been laid out by Professor Lionheart before they had all settled in for the night. Navigate the ancient forest, locate and acquire the relics being held deep inside an abandoned temple, and take down any grimm encountered along the way. As far as instructions went, the students could not have received a simpler test. At least that was how it seemed at first glance.

Of course, as Cinder knew all too well, nothing was ever quite as simple as it was made out to be. Even without considering the grimm lurking about within the trees and forsaken buildings, the forest beyond Haven's borders was well known for its hidden dangers, each one waiting to ensnare an unwary intruder who fell into one of their many traps.

While she doubted that the test would put the students in danger they couldn't overcome, it would be foolish not to be prepared for any possible outcome. Otherwise her dream of becoming a Huntress would die before it ever truly began. The fact they were being sent into an area that was once part of Mistral's outer city limits, and that each of the professors had taken much time to warn all of them thoroughly about not underestimating the dangers… It was enough to warrant a cautious approach. Cinder subsequently made her preparations for departure at first light, not wanting to waste any time. She had debated about setting out immediately, but the truth was she wanted the time to be well rested and ready. Or at least be prepared as best she could be.

The sun was still rising into the sky as the new students made their way towards the hillside overlooking a massive forest below. From where they stood, one could make out more than one monument poking through the treeline, a few abandoned buildings, and even a cragged, mountainous area further off, but no indication of other possibilities that lay further in. Being one of the first to arrive, Cinder got to choose her spot among several different metal platforms lined up along the cliff edge. As the sun slowly made its way up into the sky for the brand new day, other students arrived as well, each one either already prepared or making a few last minute adjustments to their weapons and gear.

The first one to arrive after Cinder was the girl from before who had returned Cy's weapon to him. She was sitting nearby, keeping to herself, all business as she tended to her weapon. On her belt was an impressive looking saber in an all black sheathe, but there was more to it than it initially appeared. As Cinder watched, a flick of the switch was all it had taken to change the sword and sheath into a compact sniper rifle, though oddly enough the weapon lacked an actual scope, holographic or otherwise. With a practiced eye, the woman was checking the weapon to ensure everything was to her satisfaction, then switched it back to inspect the blade itself, twirling the weapon around her with a practiced air. Light but strong, ensuring her fighting movements would remain unhindered.

Cy and Stone arrived a little bit later, in the middle of the pack of students. Despite the early hour, Cy was all energy, a smile on his face as he waved at Cinder. He took a seat beside her, resting up against a nearby tree with arms folded, Torchy resting on his back and firmly secured in place this time... Or so it seemed at the moment.

Stone in contrast was resolute and unmoving, much like his namesake. He made no effort to tend to his weapon, instead settling into a meditative position with hands pressed into his thighs, eyes shut in concentration. Slow, measured breaths, controlled and deliberate in their timing. Even when he did open his dark grey eyes a few moments later, he showed almost no emotion, completely stoic and unreadable. It was almost like he had entered another mindset entirely, and everything outside his focus no longer existed.

 _Must be a pre-battle ritual of some sort._

Looking around again, there was a surprisingly large number of first years students. Most Cinder had already seen during the initiation test, but there were others too that she didn't recognize. So many different young men and women, human and faunus alike. Probably from an even greater number of backgrounds and origins. Again the idea of her future partner reared its head. Try as she might, Cinder had no idea who would work as her partner, or if she even wanted one. Was there a way she could avoid it, just set out on her own? She didn't exactly like the idea of gaining a partner she didn't know.

She liked Cy and Stone she supposed, the two being more than welcoming to her since they first met during the initial initiation tests. Everyone else was relatively unknown to her, just faces in the crowd that she had not yet had the time to properly interact with. The only one she had really avoided was Otho, who seemed to be in perfect agreement with that arrangement. He made no attempt to even look at her as he walked past, and she of course made no effort to look at him.

Professors Lionheart and Hyacinth Bles were together again, explaining the situation to everyone. The professor had a large viewing scroll tucked under the crook of an arm, no doubt to oversee their efforts once the test began. There really wasn't much that needed to be said that Cinder didn't already know. It was more or less just a recap of the rules and a chance for any last minute questions.

His last declaration, however, caught everyone by surprise.

"This year, we are going to be rewriting the rulebooks regarding the initiation. The first of which will be regarding how you gain your partners." Professor Lionheart explained. A small smile touched the side of his mouth. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years of your education."

A murmur ran through the crowd at the announcement. That was a rather chancy way to make such a decision, apparently leaving it to the wills of fate. It seemed like a lot of people just had their plans ruined by this new rule.

Hyacinth spoke up next, her voice cutting through the murmurs. "You will all be making your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find one pair of relics among several that you seek. Your test will be complete once you have collected your relics. Do not underestimate the grimm in those woods. To let your guard down will get you killed."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Cy whispered sarcastically to Cinder, giving her a light nudge on the shoulder. Cinder didn't reply, looking as serious as ever.

"We will have surveillance over the area," Lionheart continued. "We will be watching over your progress, monitoring the grimm activity and with transports on call to pick you up once you're done, but for the most part you will be on your own. This is your first opportunity to really prove yourselves as future huntsmen. Are there any questions?"

Silence followed his question, save for the odd metallic click of a shifting weapon faintly audible.

"Good, now take your positions." Lionheart shouted, clapping his hands together, his excitement palpable.

The students rushed quickly to obey. The Atlas girl was the first to be launched. She knelt down, hand firmly gripping her sword and hilt. She was gone in an instant, a blur of motion quickly blending in with the clouds above. As the other platforms began to fire, launching the new students towards the forest, Cinder closed her eyes, taking in several breaths to help herself focus. With each breath, all traces of fear, doubt and uncertainty left completely. No turning back now. This was it.

"Try not to die before we meet." Otho's voice broke into her thoughts, the man somehow ending up on the platform beside her. He wasn't looking at her directly, but there was no doubt he was talking to her. "We still have our duel to deal with. Or did you forget, being an Outlander and all?"

A faint glare in his direction aside, Cinder refused to rise to the bait. She kept herself facing forward, pretending to ignore him entirely, even as she added another objective to her list. _Don't worry Otho. I'll be ready…_

From his own platform, Stone turned his head to the both of them, his eyes fixed on the two of them with an alertness that belied his stoic expression. He was still kneeling in his mediative pose from earlier, without any apparent desire to move. What ever his thoughts on the situation were lost as his platform fired, launching him through the air like a flying brick.

"Looks like I'm next." Cy clapped his hands together, crouching in preparation. "Good luck, Cinder. Hope to see you on the other si-IIIIIIIIIII…" the rest of his sentence was promptly cut off before he was able to finish.

"… Good luck to you too."

Finally it was Cinder's turn. The moment her platform fired, she kept her arms close to her side, soaring through the air like an arrow. The wind flew past her face, howling in her ears, yet she showed no fear as she flew farther and farther away. She soared past the cliffside without slowing, finding her landing spot would be in the rapidly approaching woods. Keeping her eyes open, ignoring the slight burning sensation, she spotted a large oak tree farther away from the others as the forest drew close. The perfect target.

Pulling her swords off her back, connecting them into their bow form in one fluid motion, Cinder fit an arrow to the string, her form unmoved by the rushing wind. She wouldn't need a second shot for this part.

Aaaaannnnd….NOW!

She released her arrow, smiling in satisfaction as her aim and timing were perfect. The arrow went exactly where she wanted, nailing the thickest branch of the oak tree. Gripping the bow tight with both hands as momentum swung her up and around, she ended up looping up and over in a graceful arc before landing atop the branch, exactly as she intended. Dropping to the forest floor she fell into a crouch, eyeing left and right, another arrow already fit to the string.

 _No grimm. No relics. No other students._ She scanned the forest around her once more, then lowered her bow, satisfied. _Time to get to work._ A smirk became visible as she rushed forward, disappearing into the brush. In a way, it wasn't all that different from her previous hunts.

* * *

Wether it was because of his size or just a matter of luck, Stone's flight path ended with him slowing down and dropping towards the grown sooner than most, straight along the mountainside. Nothing he wasn't prepared for.

Drawing Valor from the sheathe on his back, Stone stabbed it into the side of the mountain, gripping tight and digging his feet into the side to keep his balance, dust and rocky debris marking his progress as he slowly ground to a halt. Only once he stopped completely did he release his grip on the side of the mountain, hitting the ground further down with a loud thud.

Brushing himself off, Stone scanned his surroundings, finding himself relatively alone. Which way to move forward from here? He would probably have to either find a way around, or climb back up the mountain he had just scaled and slid down. Up above, he could see a few of the students flying by, but no one was in the immediate area around him. No signs of Cy or Cinder either, nor did he see any indication Otho was nearby. If Stone had any such apprehensions regarding the earlier confrontations between them, he had kept it all to himself, along with anything else that might resemble conversation.

 _Regardless of how you feel, you_ ** _are_** _a Huntsman. You_ ** _are_** _a hero, if you push yourself. And as a hero, you have your duty to fulfill._

He could hear the voice as clearly as if his idol was there standing beside him, could easily picture the stern look on her withered and well-worn face as she delivered the admonition. It made him feel better, stronger, ready to act.

The conversation between Cinder and Otho echoed in his mind. It had been but a moment, but he could sense the other man had no intention of letting things go between him and Cinder. His grip on Valor tightened. If that fight was going to happen, he would do what he could to help out. It did not sit right with him, knowing someone was that much of a jerk, willing to go out of his way to bully an innocent girl just because of her social status.

The beginning of his life had been spent betwixt and between, belonging nowhere. Then, after a truly wonderful stroke of luck, he had truly been a part of something, accepted. A Huntsman candidate among his chosen family, with a mentor who had been everything that he had ever yearned for in a mother figure. It would take him a very long time to repay her for the kindness she had shown, and had taught him to show towards others, even if he struggled with talking out loud.

You didn't get to choose your lot in life. But you _did_ get to choose your actions and and how they would affect others.

Rolling his shoulders and then cracking his neck, Stone kept Valor out as he started jogging forward. No matter what happened next, he would stand by his choice to help anyone who was in danger, and be more than ready to offer his aid.

A menacing growl stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to find that he had landed right next to a pack of Beowulves. At least a dozen of them, all snarling with teeth and claws already bared. An Alpha lead them, rising to stand on its hind legs as it glared at the giant human in front of it. All in all, they did not seem overly pleased to have their territory intruded upon.

Looks like he had his own problems to deal with before he could go and help Cinder.

Silent and unyielding, Stone readied his weapon, moving the axe over his head and keeping the pommel facing toward his opponents. He just needed to wait for one of the beasts to take the bait…

* * *

Sliding under the savage swing from the last of several grimm, Cy lifted his weapon with both hands and swinging it downward, bringing the weapon down on the skull of the last opponent. Its body faded away in a matter of seconds, before he had even moved to place Torchy on his back. Professors Lionheart and Hyacinth had warned him that the grimm lurking inside the forest would be a challenge. Just his luck then that he had ended up crash landing right in the middle of an entire pack of them right from the word go. Ursas at first, then a pack of Beowulves, and then even more Ursa after that.

They had proven little more than a minor inconvenience at best, their attacks coming in quick bursts and effortlessly dealt with just as quickly as he cut them down. Even in groups, not one of them had managed more than minor cuts that he had already recovered from by the time the next pack pounced at him.

The sun was rising towards noon by the time he finally he had a chance to slow down and not worry about more grimm suddenly popping up to say hi. The forest was really nice looking he supposed, the trees all around him a rich display of various green hues, each bearing the colours of summer that had not yet switched over to mark the approaching fall. It made the greens stand out more, all the more striking really. Cy inhaled deeply through his nose, enjoying the smell of the woods around him, simply savouring the moment.

 _If only every day could be like this._

A chill suddenly ran through the air all around him, goosebumps forming on his arms in a matter of seconds. For a moment he thought it was just nerves, maybe the excitement of the whole situation putting him on edge more than he expected, but then he saw his breath as he exhaled. He paused for a moment, watching intently as he breathed in and exhaled again. Yet another cloud of exhaled air, clearly visible.

Nope, he wasn't imagining it. Somehow, the temperature in the area had just dropped. By a lot. In fact, he was starting to shiver now, it was so cold around him. How the hell…?

Rubbing his arms to try and get some warmth back into them, he pushed forward, trying to find the source of the rapid chill that surrounded him. He didn't have to look very far. After a few minutes of searching, Cy made his way through the treeline into an open valley area, right next to a rather large river. It looked like an animal drinking area of some sort, for big and small creatures. Normally, the river would wide enough and much too deep for anyone to cross unless they were prepared to go for a very hard swim through a very strong current.

But to his surprise, the entire river in front of him had been frozen solid. A long strip of ice, clearly a makeshift bridge, had divided the river in two. Crystal clear, thick looking ice, way too precise to not have been man made, had materialize seemingly out of nowhere to create this bridge. Had one of the other students done this? How much dust did they have to use? Quite a lot, he figured.

He crouched downward, knocking his hand against the frozen floor. It was completely rock solid, not a hint of melting. If anything, it seemed to be absorbing heat from all around, until only a chilly air remained to maintain the bridge. _Cool… pun was totally not intended, but still cool._

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air, snapping him back to his surroundings, hand on Torchy's hilt. Then another one, then several more, each one closer than the last. The fighting was close enough that he could hear the growls and roars of more grimm in the area. A lot of them too. He immediately rushed towards the noise, in his haste not even realizing that the ice was smooth and firm enough that he didn't come close to slipping as he sprinted forward.

More ice marked his path as he rushed over, a mix of spikes erupting from the ground here, a massive wall of ice there, and several more uses of ice in between that he could not even begin to describe. Way more ice than someone using dust should have been capable of using. Were they using some sort of ice based semblance then?

Another gunshot, followed immediately by a Beowulf's yelp of pain. He skidded to a stop, changed direction, sprinting even harder—

And showed up just in time to see the last few members of a large Beowulf pack getting cut down by a single huntress. It was the woman from before! She flew from one form to the next, her movements almost a dance as she displayed incredible sword technique, each thrust and slash lethally precise, every parry and dodge perfectly timed. As Cy watched, she stabbed one of two remaining Beowulves through the stomach, leaving the rapier in its torso as she leaped over its crumpling form, before pulling the weapon out and slashing the throat of the last one directly in front of her. She rose to her full height as both beasts hit the ground, sheathing her blade as they started to fade away.

He couldn't help but stare at the whole thing, completely in awe. Without thinking, he started to approach her, about to give a congratulatory comment on her skill.

Her reaction was as quick as a mousetrap.

She spun around on the spot, dropping to a knee, faster than he would have thought possible. In the same motion she swung her sheathe out to face him, which transformed into the barrel of a sniper rifle, the muzzle pointed in his direction. It was trained on his heart even before she had even finished the rotation.

Cy, shell-shocked, suddenly realized he was holding his hands up. For a horrible moment he thought she was actually going to shoot him. A slow second later though, recognition dawned in her mismatched eyes and she lowered her rifle with an almost indifferent shrug of the shoulder.

"Oh. It's you again. My apologies." She made her way back up to her feet, rubbing at her left temple as she did so. Somehow, despite the rapid movements and the previous fighting, she was breathing as calm as ever, proof of a great deal of stamina.

 _Likewise_ , Cy thought as he took a few steps back. "Kind of jumpy there, aren't you?"

"If you value your life," she said, expression hard. "never let your guard down in a grimm infested area. You of all people should know that. Or have you not yet fixed your weapon?"

"Oi…" he muttered, a little annoyed at the accusation. "I fixed Torchy, just like you said. She's good as new." He patted the weapon on his back, the audible clanking of his gauntlet against metal serving as proof.

She did not appear pleased. In fact, her expression did not change at all, even as she added a quick "Good."

An awkward silence ensued. Cautiously, Cy tried again. "… So… Can I get your name? We are partners now, right?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded. "Ivory Mineko. Eldest daughter of Captain Alabast Mineko, Atlas Military."

 _Figured you were from Atlas. Uniform was a dead giveaway._ He shrugged, adopting his usual laid back and friendly demeanour, offering a handshake. "It's nice to meet ya Ivory. I'm your friend and new partner, C-"

"Cyrus Reiner, I know." She walked right past him, ignoring his hand entirely, nearly bumping his shoulder while seemingly more interested in their surroundings than with him.

"…You know, you're not exactly being friendly."

"We have a mission to complete." Ivory stated, all business. "We can either stand here and waste time, or we can do it."

He groaned in exasperation. "Oh, I can tell you're gonna be one real piece of work…"

The girl, Ivory, ignored his comment as she continued deeper into the forest. Realizing his new partner wasn't about to stop and wait for him if he stayed where he was, he quickly secured Torchy to his back—making sure it was actually secured this time—and hurried after her with a defeated sigh.

 _Just my luck…_

XXX

The next couple hours passed by with little happening that was important enough to remember. A small pack of Beowulves and even a large Ursa had crossed her path during the search through the forest, but a few well placed arrows had put an end to them before they even knew Cinder was there. Unfortunately, she had found no signs of any relics, or even any of the other students. True, the forest was by no means small, large enough to fit several abandoned villages and border expansion attempts, but she figured she would have found something or somebody else by now.

But no. She had seen nobody or nothing that was not grimm in nature or had already been a part of the forest. On occasion she had found fresh footprints that belonged to one student or another, but otherwise had had no luck at all in encountering anyone. Part of her was beginning to wonder what would happen if she happened to chance upon a relic without finding herself a partner. Would she just be assigned one later? Perhaps just be put on a team comprised of others who had similar bad luck? Was that actually a thing that happened during the initiations?

She ducked underneath a fallen tree and then slid down a small incline as she descended further into the woods, keeping her bow in hand just in case. How many others had already found partners? No doubt some students had already had some success in that regard. The last thing she wanted was to end up alone if Otho showed up with a partner to back him up. Or worse, find herself facing off against a full team of four.

 _Even if he hasn't, and it turns out we are the first ones to meet up, I won't be his partner._

… But who _did_ she want for her partner? Again, the answer eluded her. She was alone really, had no real connections with anyone she had met over the last few years. In truth, that was how she had preferred it, being alone without having to rely on anyone. An Outlander, as Otho so kindly put it. But now that she found herself needing a partner, getting assigned one regardless of her say in the matter, just what was her future partner going to be like? Would they trust and support her even? She doubted Otho was the only one who saw her as an Outlander, and might even use that as an excuse to treat her harshly.

…Would anyone even want her as a partner?

After a moment, she decided it didn't matter. No matter what fate may bring, she would not fail. She would become a huntress today, one way or another.

She stopped that line of thinking as she noticed something she had previously overlooked. Pushing the low hanging branches away, she could see several large footprints. Curiosity piqued, she knelt down to inspect them. The prints were fresh… very fresh… yet the animal they belonged to escaped her. Too big to be one of the wildcats that lived in the area… and yet the shape was close enough that it could be—

The deep growl came without warning, cutting off her line of thought.

A moment later, she leapt back to avoid slashing claws that cut through the air where she had been moments before.

Landing in a combat stance, bow at the ready and an arrow already fit to the string, Cinder took aim at the grimm that had ambushed her. A pair of bright, metallic silver canines, each as long as her forearm gleamed in the sunlight as the creature emerged from the shadows.

She heard a deeper growl off to the side as another of the beasts materialized from her left side. Then another on the opposite side. Then several more. Within a matter of moments, she found herself surrounded by an entire Silvertooth pack.

Like the saber-toothed cat, each of the grimm was heavyset at the front, with a large, broad chest, neck, and shoulders, powerful legs, and small tail. Strong jaws full of sharp teeth snarled at her from every direction as they circled their prey, the light reflecting off of a pair of curved, scimitar-like serrated canines, a deep metallic silver in colour, hence the grimm's name. They were highly territorial, extremely aggressive to humans, animals and even other grimm. So much so, they were even willing to confront a Goliath if pressed into a corner or if their pack was strong enough to fight it directly.

 _And I just wandered straight into their den. Wonderful…_

The Silvertooth grimm were not pleased with her intrusion, each one growling deep in their throats, claws bared, ready to pounce at the first opening. Each one appeared all too eager to tear apart the lone huntress that had appeared before them. Careful not to leave herself defenceless, she separated her weapon into its two blades, holding each one at the ready. Her weapon's bow form would be useless in a close range battle such as this. She moved her blades in slow, measured arcs, eyes darting from one grimm to the next as they moved to encircle her. If any of them were able to get to her back…

They did not attack right away, highlighting their intelligence and sadistic malice. A few made motions as if to lunge or strike, but each was feint, trying to trick her into lashing out and making a fatal mistake. They had all the time in the world to play with her.

Suddenly a howl of agony from the large Silvertooth furthest to her right. The creature collapsed, convulsing in obvious pain, a metal spike now sticking out of its flank, electricity surging into the wound like a taser dart, incapacitating the grimm. How did-?

"Ad mortem, inimīcus!"

Before Cinder could register fully what had happened, Stone's giant form broke through the foliage, weapon in hand.

It all occurred in a series of quick flashes, a lone fighter using the advantage of his surprise attack to swing his heavy axe through the grimm's tough armour. Two collapsed dead before the rest even realized what was happening, and by then it was already too late for a third before the rest tried to recover, realizing their prey was not alone. Yet another fell as Cinder attacked as well, no longer on the defensive.

After his initial charge, Stone had quickly made his way to Cinder's side, the two huntsmen in training moving into a back to back formation, giving the grimm pack no chance to come at them from behind. Stone was strong and unyielding against the grimm, standing tall like a mountain. He kept his feet planted at shoulder width, wasting as little movement as possible, pivoting his body to meet and block their attacks head on. Using his size and strength as a shield to protect Cinder as much as himself, he swung his massive axe out in controlled, thunderous strikes few in number, but each impact shattering bone when they connected.

Cinder by contrast was all motion. Lighter than most of her opponents, she quickly adapted to the situation, turning a potential liability into an advantage. Her limbs moved with a fluid grace, all traces of her previous doubt gone now that she had someone to watch her back. She spun, twisted, wove and ducked in and out of range, never still, her blades fast and slashing. She targeted the gaps in their bone armour, drawing long, deep gashes along the beasts' flanks every time they flew past, avoiding most retaliatory strikes by simply not being there when they landed.

Not all the attacks had missed; Cinder could see long a tear down her right coat sleeve, though her aura protected her arm from any damage. Stone was not entirely unscathed either, one of the beasts managing to catch him mid swing, slashing him across the chest. A growl escaped Stone as he staggered back a step, but he recovered quickly. Grabbing the grimm responsible by the throat as it charged him once again, he smashed Valour into the beast's head several times before stabbing it in the chest, scooping up and launching the beast up and over his head, sending it crashing into two others, eliminating all three. The two young Huntsmen swiftly took down another four of their opponents, leaving only two of the original pack.

Doggedly spinning away from a bite to her ribcage, Cinder pressed forward, giving Stone plenty of space and flanking the last Grimm in front of her before it could attack him from behind. She finally took it down by leaping onto its back, driving one sword low into the spine, then bringing the other around and across the bared throat when it roared, arching its back in agony. She climbed off its back and turned around in time to see Stone driving the butt of his axe into the head of last Silvertooth, kicking it onto its side and burying his axe blade into its chest all in one fluid display of technique. A second later, he ripped Valor free, chunks of broken bone and grimm shadow matter splurging out from the body in all directions.

As quickly as the battle had started, the fighting was over.

Cinder looked left and right, straining her eyes and ears. As far as she could tell, there were no more grimm in the surrounding area, and no other grimm on the approach. A drawn out sigh escaped her as she allowed herself to relax, briefly checking over the condition of her blades before setting them into place on her back.

"Thanks for the help. Are you alright?" she asked after a moment, turning to face the giant. He was setting his axe against a nearby tree as he inspected his chest. Three large tears marked where one of the Silvertooth Grimm had slashed at him, yet there was no blood. In fact, if not for the damage to his shirt, there was almost no indication he had even been struck at all.

"I am alright." He grunted. "What about your arm? Were you hurt?"

"Just some clothing damage" She stared at the tear running down her sleeve. It looked pretty bad at a glance, but closer inspection showed it was more from a damaged seam. It wouldn't be the first time she would have to repair her jacket after a fight. "Nothing my aura couldn't handle."

She raised her head to meet his gaze. To her surprise, he suddenly turned away from her before she could. He had a firm grip on Valor's handle. Had he heard something she hadn't?

"What is it? More grimm?"

"I do not think so. We eliminated the whole pack just now." His eyes searched through the trees, before suddenly pointing with his free hand. "There are a couple more students in that direction. At least two, maybe three. Any one of them would be an excellent partner for you if you wanted."

She briefly turned her gaze in the direction he pointed before returning her attention to Stone. What did the other students have to do with what just happened? He still wasn't looking at her, a spark of irritation building inside her. Was he doing it on purpose?

"What's going on exactly?"

He didn't answer. Again she tried to meet his eye. This time, Stone definitely turned his head away. He was intentionally avoiding her gaze. Irritation finally won out. "Why won't you look at me?!" she demanded.

"…Do you recall what Professor Lionheart said before sending us out here?"

The question took her by surprise, and for a moment, she had no idea what Stone was talking about. Anger fell away, slowly replaced by confusion as she went over the headmaster's instructions in her head. They were as straightforward as could be: find and recover the relics, and defeat any grimm along the way. Whoever you first made eye contact with was your partner for the entire semester. He had seen her, she had seen him. There really wasn't anything to debate about it.

… except they hadn't met gazes yet. Despite coming to her aide, neither one of them had once gotten a good look at the other's faces. And Stone was intentionally avoiding her gaze, even now that the fighting was over. The realization stunned her, as did the implications on what Stone was doing.

 _He's giving me the chance to walk away. To find someone else if I want to._

It was… surprisingly kind of him. An honourable gesture that gave her the freedom to make her own choice without any thought of reward. She had thought it would be a matter of timing or luck that determined her future partner. And yet here he was, giving her the freedom to choose someone else if so desired.

Momentarily she paused, turning away in the direction of the other students Stone had indicated. Nothing about this situation happened how she had expected, and yet she simply couldn't make herself feel at all concerned about it. Now, a single question remained, demanding to be answered.

 _Is this what you want?_ her mind wondered, unbidden.

And after only a moment's indecision, Cinder knew that she had her answer. _Yes_ , she thought determinedly. _For now._

"Thank you…" Slowly, she offered her hand, making her decision clear with a single word. "Partner."

Only then did Stone finally turn to look at her, his dark grey eyes meeting her bright golden ones, sheathing Valor on his back with one hand before taking hers with the other to cement the agreement and new partnership between them. A sense of something new beginning to take shape.

Then he surprised her with his next action.

He _kneeled_ before her, bringing his hand across his chest like a knight and gentleman. She only vaguely noticed how, even down on one knee, he was still much larger than her. "You honour me." he briefly lowered his head, then straightened his back and shoulders. "I promise… I will do everything I can to be a worthy partner to you."

Still surprised, Cinder could only nod in response… and give the faintest smile of approval.

* * *

Watching the events of the initiation unfolding through his scroll, Professor Lionheart could not help a humming a small note of satisfaction at the most recently knighted pairing. "Quite the impressive pair. Wouldn't you agree, Hyacinth?"

His second remained still and unmoving, seemingly more focused on the distant forest in front of them than what information the scroll shared. _So serious and focused for one so young._

"Their skills and abilities suit each other quite well." she said after a moment's contemplation. "He has the clear advantage in size and strength, and is willing to take any danger encountered head on, drawing the main threat towards himself, away from others. She has her ranged capabilities and a semblance that makes her an excellent support and long ranged fighter who can protect his flanks. If they can learn how to best combine their gifts and abilities, they might become the best huntsmen pair of their year."

"A fine observation," he agreed, then shook his head with a small sigh. "But that wasn't what I was referring to."

She didn't reply right away. When she did, it was following a sigh of her own. One of clear displeasure.

"Ms Fall's skill is impressive for a first year, I am not denying that. Yet I still stand by what I said before: I do not believe she is ready to take such a massive leap the way you think she is."

"Was it not just a few years ago that you were invited into the fold yourself?"

"And I am grateful." She turned to face him then, eyes narrowed. "Even still, you don't seem to be giving this decision the seriousness it requires. Cinder is still a child; are you planning on sending her into everything blindly, sink or swim?"

Lionheart could have been offended at her words, but experience tempered this reaction. The accusation was harsh, but not unfounded. Her reluctance was understandable, all things considered. It wasn't every day that such opportunities came to past.

"Explain it to me then. Why _are_ you choosing her?"

"It wasn't my decision. She made the choice herself." He saw that Hyacinth wasn't getting what he was referring to, and quickly clarified. "Something Ozpin once told me is that the Maidens choose themselves. I believe I have simply found a similar individual just as capable for our side in the battles to come."

Hyacinth still didn't appear convinced. So he changed tactics, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Have you met her family yet?"

"… No." The look on the headmaster's face was all the answer she needed, so she continued. "It's not possible. She's an orphan."

"Indeed she is. Beneath that focused and independent exterior lies a complex and fascinating individual. Abandoned by the whims of fate, forced to endure and survive all on her own without anyone to turn to. There was nothing at her disposal but a pair of huntsman bows and the clothes on her back. That is as close to a hopeless, impossible situation anyone could imagine." He brushed his thumb along the side of his beard. "And what does she do? What fate did she choose for herself? Giving up is what kills people. Those who refuse to give up and instead adapt to their hopeless situation are entitled to the role of Huntsmen."

"That...does make a certain amount of sense," Hyacinth conceded, "but it still worries me that she might not be able to handle such revelations. Or that her skills might not be enough to survive. Force her to adapt too quickly, and she might break under the strain. I don't want any of our students, any _children_ getting killed. Not because we charged in on a well meaning hunch without considering the consequences." she fell silent for a moment, eyes dropping in shame at the admission.

"There is still time before we have to make a decision either way." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If things work out as we hope, we might not even need to-" He was cut off as his scroll started beeping and buzzing, trying to get his attention.

 **Warning! Warning! Unidentified Grimm detected entering area. Grimm Threat Level: 5**

Lionheart frowned. "Odd…" He twisted the scroll so that Hyacinth could see it as well. "That's much higher than our reports indicated. How did it get so high so quickly?"

"Perhaps there's a Goliath nearby?" Hyacinth's expression hardened. "They've never been this close to the testing grounds before."

"I don't know… There would have to be several of them to cause this…" He began tapping at his scroll, hoping a scan of the area would reveal their numbers. A large horde might be manageable if it was mostly Beowolfs and Ursa. If there were Goliath in the area though, they would have to cancel the test and evacuate the students until things were safer again.

 **Scanning…**

 **Scan Complete.**

 **Total Unidentified Grimm in area: 1**

His eyes widened. "What?!"

" _One_ Grimm on its own?!" Hyacinth was stunned. "That's impossible!"

 **Warning! Grimm Threat Level now Level 6. Unable to identify specific grimm species. Recommend immediate withdrawal from area! Repeat: Evacuate immediately!**

"Call off the test!" Lionheart ordered. "Get Mordin, and both of you get any ships we have into the air immediately! I'll notify the others! GO!"

She quickly rushed to obey, while Haven's headmaster hurried to warn the school of this unexpected danger. Whatever this monster was, it wasn't good. To apparently be so much more dangerous than an entire Goliath heard, simply by showing up…

And worse, it was heading straight towards the testing grounds… and the kids out there were completely unaware of the approaching danger.


End file.
